Uchiha Twins
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Sasuke love his twin sister. Her name is Asuna a beautiful, smart and powerful kunoich that dreams to become the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha. But events have pass her beliefs became dull and tried to hate Itachi but in the process she found a new life that she didn't expect to share with Sasuke Now Asuna is force to do something. Choose between Naruto or Sasuke Side.
1. Uchiha's twins

Summary as promise.

Meet Asuna gifted with brains and beauty she was just something that any guy would date unfortunately for them she was the twin sister of the popular Sasuke Uchiha. As the Uchiha massacre appened they vowed to each other to protect the avenger and be with the avenger until the bitter end. But how would Asuna survive a overprotective brother, being in love with the most dangerous red haired ninja of the sand and being marked with a curse seal that she discovers the true strength of a Uchiha Kunoichi!

Chapter 1: Uchiha's Twins

In Uchiha's compound. Itachi Uchiha the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha the leader of Uchiha's clan desperately waiting for Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother to done her painful labor. They silently waiting for the child to came out.

Finally after couple of screaming and pushing at last a child finally came out. The baby immediately cried.

The laborer (Midwife) wrap the child in a cloth. "It's a boy, Mikoto-sama. A very healthy boy.

" The laborer said. Itachi cradled the baby on his arm. "Mom, what will you name him?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke... Uchiha..."Mikoto smiled. Suddenly a sharp pain followed. Mikoto screamed.

"Mikoto-sama, there's another one! You have to push more." The laborer shouted.

Itachi and Fugako's eyes widened the youngest of the Uchiha's clan are twins.

As the baby came out the laborer announced it was a girl. Itachi cradled the twins. "Mom, can i name her?" Itachi begged.

"What..would be the name Itachi?" Mikoto and Fugako asked.

"Asuna Uchiha!" Itachi smiled. "Sasuke and Asuna Uchiha, how does it sound?"

Mikoto smiled."It's a beautiful name for her." Itachi put the twins besides Mikoto.

"Sasuke and Asuna..." She finally slept soundly with a smile on her face.

7 Years later

"Sasuke!" A long raven haired girl wearing a sky blue long sleeves and a pair of shorts came running outside Uchiha's compound. A group of clan members passed by.

"Ehhh... Asuna, why are you shouting 7 in the morning." A other member said.

"Have you seen Sasu-chan and Ita-chan?" A bright black eyes shined and a cute smile came out on her face.

_*Kawaiii!_The other clan members thought.

"You mean Sasuke and Itachi?

"Uh-huh!" Another cute expression.

"I think they went to the forest." He pointed his index finger on the forest.

"Ohhh... They had training without me!" Asuna was annoyed.

"Well, since when did you got interest on going to the forest, Asuna? How about training with me? A fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes she wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt stood besides Asuna. It was Mikoto.

"Ah! Mikoto-sama!" The other members bowed to addressed their respects.

"No need for formalities everyone." She said with a kind tone.

"Okaa-san! You're going to teach me?!" Asuna shouted.

"Of course, Asuna!" She smiled.

MEANWHILE SASUKE AND ITACHI...

"Onii-san, can you teach me how to use sharingan?!" Sasuke begged while he was carried on Itachi's back.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." He smiled. "Because I have-" Sasuke covered Itachi's mouth.

"I know, I know. You have a mission. Again!" Sasuke sighed. "Asuna had already activated her sharingan but me I still haven't."

"Don't worry Sasuke. You can do it, I believe in you." Itachi smiled.

They passed at a small river near Uchiha's compound. There they saw Asuna with their mother Mikoto.

"Okay, Asuna watch this." A light speed hand signs was made by Mikoto. "Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu!" ( Kinda lame? )

A large quantity of water Mikoto shot out from her mouth out to the river that suddenly formed multiply spears that hit the target in the middle of the water. Asuna, Sasuke and Itachi was amazed by her Jutsu.

"You see Asuna,we kunoichi's of Uchiha clan are different instead of Fire Release Jutsus we use Water Jutsus, got it?" Mikoto smiled. "You try it."

Asuna took a deep breath and casts handsigns. "Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu!" A small quantity of water formed together but failed to engage the target it turned into a hot and fast evaporating water that slowly taken by the wind.

Sasuke and Itachi looked amazed but Asuna look it as a failure. "I did it wrong did I?"

Mikoto looked confused. "You're not a Water Kunoichi yet, I was wrong you're not ready yet." And left.

Asuna looked down sadly. A warm hug suddenly filled her sadness. His twin brother Sasuke and Big bro Itachi came for comfort.

"Don't worry, You'll learn it in no time." Itachi smiled.

"Come on, Asuna cheer up" Sasuke smiled.

Asuna finally smiled. "I'll be a kunoichi,Sasu-chan and Ita-chan."

"Asuna! Don't call me that!" Sasuke shouted.

"What because it's lame or you're just embarrassed?" Itachi laughed.

"Yes, No. I mean.. I don't know! AhhH!" Sasuke twisted ankle tripped and fell on the river side.

Itachi and Asuna laughed hard as well as Sasuke.

"Itachi-chan! Will you teach us!" Both Asuna and Sasuke begged.

Itachi both poke each other's forehead. "Forgive me, Sasuke and Asuna... Again, next time." He smiled.

All the sudden the Massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke and Asuna went home late is was already dark. "Sasuke, it's too quiet. Is everyone asleep?" Asuna asked.

"You're right, It's too early for them to sleep." As they arrive at the streets of Uchiha's compound. Everyone was murdered, swimming on their own blood. One thing entered the twin's mind.

"Home, Mother, Father, and Itachi!"They ran as fast as they arrive the house they immediately opened the sliding door. There lay their Mother and Father. Itachi emerge from the shadows and throw shurikens at them. One hit Asuna's leg and Sasuke's shoulder. "Foolish sister and brother..." Itachi murmured. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Asuna and Sasuke experience the slaughter of their clan over and over again. Sasuke and Asuna started to shout until they out of breath. "Stop It!" Sasuke begged him to stop. As the soon as the effect of Mangekyou Sharingan wears off Sasuke grab Asuna and run at the street but Itachi was fast and cornered them.

On front of them was Itachi. The emotionless Itachi said. "You're not even worth killing now. You're pathetic! Hate me…detest me…clinging to life without honor. And when you have the same eyes as I, find me again."

Asuna saw her brother fainted and in front of her was Itachi. His kunai was raised and slit his bond of the Konoha's head protector. "In the Nakano shrine, look under the seventh mat. There's a reason why we of the Uchiha clan have a doujutsu. After you look under the seventh, look beneath the third. There will be a small Uchiha seal you have to pay with blood. There will be a scroll room and a hidden underground training area. Be strong." He turned around before he left and suddenly disappeared. Asuna was confused. "Itachi, was crying." She fainted.

TODAY'S NEWS

Everyone in the Uchiha's clan was brutally massacred by Itachi Uchiha the former captain of the ANBU. He's reasons was unknown but the only survivors was his two younger siblings Asuna and Sasuke Uchiha that was confined in the hospital. They have injuries due to a shuriken on their shoulder and legs but they have survive such massacre. Unfortunately..

Reports stated that both have lost there memories of the happenings and now the Third Hokage decided to *BEEP

Sasuke turn off the T.V and throw the remote on the ground.

"That Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke and Asuna was traumatized from what happened unfortunately Asuna was the one is in worst condition. She cannot release her sharingan anymore the worst part she always remember the night when Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan in her dreams. This greatly worries Sasuke he always woke up night because of her nightmares. He confronted the Third Hokage.

"Hokage, can I request that.. uhm.." Sasuke muttered. "Her nightmares."

Third Hokage put his pipe down. "So you wanted to help her get back the normal sleep,eh? Am I right, Sasuke?"

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke questioned. Again the Third Hokage blow out the smoke from the pipe. "I am not 100 percent sure that it will wipe out Sasuke but with this she can sleep without any nightmares. That I can assure you."

Sasuke nodded. "Is there something in exchange?"

"There is nothing exchange, Sasuke. The events are something that. How am I going to put this." A long silence.

"It is too much for you two, you deserve this. If you're decision is finally will then I will perform the technique but you will take the full responsibility when she remembers it again. Understood,Sasuke?" He sighed at the end.

"I understood. May I leave?" Sasuke annoyed. "Yes, you may." Third Hokage replied. He left.

The Third Hokage performed the technique secretly without Asuna's knowledge.

Disclaimer Naruto Characters are not mine and I wish they were ..

I Only own Asuna.

Thank you!

Next on Uchiha's Twins! Chapter two: The Academy 5 years later!

Sonia-kun :P


	2. The Academy and The Bells

**ALERT EVERYONE MY OC HAS A ATTITUDE! SO DON'T GET WEIRD OUT! **

**I DO NOT OWE NARUTO COZ IF I DO : i'LL REALLY :) i OWE ASUNA-CHAN.**

**Chapter 2: The Academy And the Three Bells (After 5 years later)**

"Everyone gather here at the center!" A man with black hair that it pony tailed, dark eyes and scar on the bridge of his nose calling everyone. "Everyone attendance!" He shouted.

"Sakura Haruno?!"

"Present!" A Pink buuble gum girl raised her hand.

"Choiji!?"

"NUhmmm.. Pre..hum..sent!" A fat kid eating snacks nonstop.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Here!" Every fan girl screamed when Sasuke's name was called.

"He's so cool."

"He's so handsome!" A blonde girl shouted.

Sasuke smirked.

"Asuna Uchiha?!"

"Isn't she that hot girl?!"

"I would go and date with her."

Sasuke glared at the boys talking about his sister. "Don't dare touch my sister or I'll kill you!"

A moment of silence. "Asuna!" Iruka-Sensei shouted.

"Where did she go, she's right here a while ago." Sasuke muttered.

The near tree just suddenly shake and on top of it is Asuna. "Iruka-Sensei! I'm here!" A long raven haired girl wearing a blue shirt and a pair of pants same as Sasuke's outfit came hang herself head first on the ground and her feet holding the tree branch. Her stomach was quietly exposed. "Asuna!" Sasuke and Iruka shouted. "Get down there" They said the same time. Asuna hop from the tree. "Ehh! Sasu-chan is so protective!" Asuna giggled. "Stop calling me that!" Sasuke replied. Some girl and boys laughed. "He look so cute when his annoyed.

Sasuke approaches Asuna. "Asuna! How many time did I say stop calling me Sasu-chan!" Sasuke shouted. "Hai! Sasuke-kun, is so cute when annoyed. Teehee!" Asuna smiled. "Baka!" Sasuke replied and patted Asuna's head.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka-sensei continued. "Naruto!"

Asuna notice a young blonde boy swinging under the tree. "Iruka-sensei, is that him?!"

Iruka-Sensei looked at him. "There he goes again." He sighed at the end. "Now class you may take a break!"

"Hai!"

**Near the tree. **

A blondie haired boy dress in white shirt top and orange pants was sitting in the swing alone with a very sad face. He sighed. "Damn, why it that Sasuke so popular!" He muttered.

""Heellllooooo!" Asuna surprised the boy with her head first and leg attached to the tree. "You're name is Naruto, right?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh!" He stood up and smiled too. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to be a hokage! How about you?" He pointed his index finger towards Asuna. She swing and out of the branch and landed safely. "My name is Asuna Uchiha and my goal? Is to become a greatest and elite Kunoichi in the whole hidden leaf country and I'm going to follow my brother where ever he goes. Let's be friends, Naruto-kun!"

"Nice to meet you, Asuna-chan" NAruto replied.

They shake hands together. Teehee~

Naruto shouted. "Aren't you even afraid of me? I'm a-" She cut him out. "What a monster?! The village call you that,right?" She replied. Naruto's eyes widened and nodded. "I never seen a monster whose eyes are like yours." She re-climb up the tree. "What kind of eyes?" Naruto asked. Asuna turned and took a look. "Sad eyes, I think."She smiled. Naruto looked at her eyes their were sad. "How could you smile like that?" Naruto questioned.

"Asuna!" A very familiar voice shouted. "Get away from that Baka!" It was her over protective brother. "It's just you, Onii-chan." Asuna sighed. Naruto immediately stood up "What did you just said?! You two are Twins?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. "I said. Baka Naruto! Next time clean your ears!" Naruto finally snapped. Asuna sighed. "Those two are going for a fight. What the heck !"Asuna thought. Naruto casts hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four Naruto clone pop out and about to attack Sasuke. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A large fireball made Naruto's clone disappear in a instant. Sasuke smirked. "It that all?" Naruto growled. "I think I'll stop them."Asuna sighed."Sasuke!"Naruto charge towards Sasuke same goes to Sasuke. Both was about to exchange blows but something interrupts. "Water Release: Water Prison Ball Jutsu!" Asuna shouted. Both Sasuke and Naruto's fists were trapped inside a small mass of water that made them unable to move. Asuna hopped down from the tree and scanned the area. A lot of students gathered specially Sasuke's fan club cheering Sasuke and booing at Naruto. She made a handsign. "Release!" "What the heck, are you doing?!." Naruto and Sasuke shout at the same time. She approaches the two and gave them both a hard fist in the head that knocked the skin out of them. Asuna was angry. "You!" Asuna pointed at Naruto. "Nice to meet you by the way." She again handshake Naruto that was a bit of surprised with her attitude. "And You! Sasuke" She pointed her index finger on Sasuke. "Me?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah,You!" Asuna replied. "What did I do?" Sasuke asked. Asuna grabbed his shirt and pull him up with her one hand what a strength. "Hey Asuna! Put me down." Sasuke shouted. "How many times did I tell you not to start a fight especially with my new friend here!"Asuna scolded Sasuke. "Hey!" Both Naruto and The twins looked at the guy with a scar on his face. "Stop it already! -" He raised his index finger and pointed at "Naruto!" "Me?" Naruto replied with confusion in his voice. "Sasuke!" he continued. Sasuke glared at him. "And lastly you! Asuna! Put down your brother!"" he commanded. "Eh?!" Asuna complained. Sasuke and Naruto exchanges glares at each other.

"The rest of the class, get in to your rooms!" Iruka-Sensei's voice was so loud Asuna, Sasuke and Naruto covered their ears. "So loud already!" Sasuke muttered. "I think my eardrum is broken." Asuna complained.

**Classrooms**

Iruka-Sensei cleared his throat. "Okay,class! I am now grouping you into group because we have odd number of students one of you will form four in a group." He started. "Team 1 blah blah until team 7 First Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka was interrupted with Naruto's shouted. "I'm team 7!" Sasuke who got annoyed replied. "Shut up, dobe!" Asuna punch the table that startled both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke immediately became silent. "_She's scary!"_ Naruto thought. Once again Iruka-sensei cleared his throat. 'Let's continue, Haruno Sakura." Sakura the pink bubble gum girl stood up. "What?!" Asuna gave her a glare that terrifies her. "But Iruka-sensei!" She complained. But Iruka-sensei continued ignoring Sakura. " Asuka and Sasuke Uchiha." Inner Sakura fred up."_Yes! I'm with Sasuke! Eat that,Ino!"_ Both Ino and Sakura exchanges glared. while Asuna sighed same as Sasuke. "No way! Why am I teamed up with this guy!" Naruto stood up and shouted at Iruka-sensei.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, a team should be balance. You see Sasuke and Asuna are top of there grades so for the team to be balance the lowest scorer that is you Naruto should be with the highest scorers such as Asuna and Sasuke to avoid easy death, got it?" Everyone in the class starts laughing as Iruka stops speaking. "That's not fair!" Inner Sakura said. "Why am I with this creep! But at least I'm with Sasuke! Kyaaaa!"

"Oh, wait! You're teacher will be, Kakashi Hatake." Iruka went silent. "Well,then next are Blah blah." Finally he was done. "See you're new Sensei's tommorrow in this classroom, got it?"

"Hai!"

The Next Day while waiting for there Sensei who is rather late like about a couple of HOURS!

Asuna felt she is starting to get sleepy. While Sasuke is trying to keep her attention span longer but failed and suddenly on a emo mode.. She was completely asleep.

_"You're not worth killing...You're pathetic Hate me, detest me...clinging to life without honor. And when you have the same eyes as I, find me again." A man in the shadow keep whispering this words. _

_"Itachi-kun? Sasuke-kun?" her own words choked her. Ahead was two man standing in front of her. Both stabbed by the weapons they held. "Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun!" As she ran she suddenly fell into a dark abyss. As she opened her eyes she saw the day the Uchiha's clan are massacred. Itachi's eyes were crying. _

_Asuna looked at him confused. "Itachi-kun!" She started running towards him but he seems so far away. _

_"Asuna!" _

_"Asuna!" _

_A sudden wicked laughing keep ringing in her head._

She suddenly woke up by Naruto who was laughing none stop. She looked at a silver haired man with a mask that covers his mouth and nose. His head protector was covering his left? eye and looked very annoyed. He was holding a blackboard eraser that seems landed in his head.

"Asuna, you alright? You're sleeping like hours now. Did you sleep well, last night?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I think so." Asuna replied. "*What's with that dream." Asuna thought. Asuna grab her one shuriken in her poach in her thigh and started to spinning it in her finger to pass time.

"So this is how you greet your new sensie,huh." Kakashi replied. "My first impression of this group is... You're all bunch of idiots." he said those words with dead, gloomy and annoyed voice. Gloomy lines appeared above their heads. Suddenly a shuriken almost hit head but it was a miss. "Whoops, I miss." A pissed off voice a Asuna spoke while her long hair suddenly flying like there's life in each one of them and a very dark aura surround her. "_How dare he called us idiots."_ Asuna thought. "Sit down, Asuna." A very calm voice of Sasuke said. "You're scaring the skin out of our teammates and Sensei." Asuna looked at Naruto and Sakura. There face was telling her what they are thinking.

"_Scary! I never thought Sasuke had a twin like this." Sakura thought. "Woah, so strong attitude." Naruto idiotically thought. _

Asuna lowered down her head and apologize to her Sensei who's face is still the same. "Sorry,Sensei for my attitude." She sat back.

"_Woah, that was a pretty fast shuriken. I'm glad it was a miss." Kakashi thought. _

**ROOFTOP**

All of them sat of the stairs while Kakashi was on front of them. Asuna was in the above them all while Sasuke was sitting between Naruto and Sakura while Naruto was in front of Asuna."Why won't you guy's introduce yourselves?" Kakashi broke the silence. "How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams things like that." He explained while his hands is in his pockets.

"Then how about you tell us yours first?" Naruto pointed out.

He sighed and started. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. I have a lot of hobbies. And my dreams it doesn't concern you."

"We didn't even learn anything but your name." Sakura complained. "Yeah." Naruto agreed.

While Asuna and Sasuke was bored and silent as hell. "Okay, now it's your turn. "you go first." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like... " he explained like a priest while comparing the ramens and that he want to be the hokage and some other stuff.

"_Interesting... attitude." Kakashi thought._

"Alright, next is you pink hair." Kakashi said.

"Hai!"

"Oh crap, here it comes!" Asuna said. "_Brace yourselves!" Asuna thought. _

"My name is Haruno Sakura, what I like is... I mean who I like..is " While looking at Sasuke." ... My hobbies are.." She looked and smiled to Sasuke. "..my dreams for the future." And again she looked at Sasuke blushing for the third time. Kakashi tried not to laugh at Sakura's attitude and thoughts.

"_God, fangirls!" Asuna thought._

"And the things you hate?" Kakashi added. "NARUTO!" She shouted while Naruto fell down in his back.

_"She's smart but girls in her age is more interested in Sasuke than being a ninja." Kakashi sighed._

"Hey Sakura." Asuna shouted. "Yeah?" Sakura looked at her face telling. "DON't DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU"-FACE

Sakura felt a sudden killing intent.

"Okaaaaay!... the next one is the one who have a dark aura." He was referring to Sasuke.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha. Likes and dislikes nothing." He said that made Sakura frown. I hate everything except my twin." He looked at Asuna and smiled.

"I wish I was Sasuke's sister!" Sakura thought. Kakashi cleared his throat Sasuke continued. "Mine is not a dream. I'll make it into reality because I'm going to restore my clan, protect the certain someone even my life is endanger being killed but i'm not going to die coz I'm going to kill the certain someone/ He finished and sat back.

"_Just I thought." kakashi thought._

_"I wish it wasn't me" naruto thought._

"Okay now the last one."Kakashi pointed at Asuna. "Ms. who almost killed me."

She stood and jump above Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Here she goes again. " Sasuke thought. Naruto and Sakura's jaw drop hard in the ground she landed at front of Kakashi and gave him a glare.

"Asuna Uchiha. I don't like telling you my likes and dislikes except my brother there." She pointed at Sasuke. "Hobbies climbing trees and training. Dream? Maybe you're referring to reality? Become the strongest and the most elite Kunoichi, kill someone, protect certain one and be with the certain someone until that person's someone's dreams will be fulfilled." She was totally gave a smile that gave you a chill in your spine.

_"What strong kind of killing intent was that? The twins eyes are full of anger but how can she smile like that even with eyes like those. These team is getting more interesting than I thought" kakashi thought._

"Tomorrow is your first mission." Kakashi-sensei said. "What kind of mission?"Naruto butted in. "Survival mission." Those made us say "WHAT!? WE LEARNED THOSE THINGS AT THE ACADEMY ALREADY!?"-words. "You see. 66 percent of you might not pass if that happens then you'll all going back to the academy and be a repeater again, understand?" Naruto and Sakura nodded while Asuna and Sasuke seems not interested.

"Oh, I see you guys can't handle it. 5 am tomorrow. Bring all your weapons and meet me in the training grounds. Kakashi told them while still chuckling.

"Were doomed." Naruto said.

"Oh I almost forgot. Don't eat breakfast, you don't want to puke everything,riiiiight?" Kakashi added before he left.

The next Day...

The twins was already ready. Asuna put her headprotector around her neck as for Sasuke is in the forehead. They left the apartment.

"uhm...Sasuke-nee..."Asuna cried. "What?" Sasuke replied. "I think everyone as food right now." She complained. "Yeah, you're right. Asuna-chan." Naruto agreed. "BAH!" Asuna threw a kunai at a open space and a wood got hit and smoke came out. "Kakashi-sensei! Stop hiding already!" Asuna shouted.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi carefree voice said. "HEY,YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone shouted and Naruto with Sakura pointing their fingers to him. _"She already sense my arrival even a jounin can't easy detect my movements, nice observation, Asuna." Kakashi thought._

Afterwards

"Ok, it's set for noon." Kakashi-sensei clicked a seems like a clock that indicates 11:00 am. The air was really silent everyone's stomach is hungry and only thing the team thought is food. Kakashi cleared his throat. "This is already set to 12:00 noon, all you need is to get these three bells from me. " He said and immediately tied the three bells in his side. "If you got this from me then you'll able to have lunch, got it?" Kakashi said. "And the one fails going back to the academy, Period!"

Everyone was in moment of silent. "Tsk!" Asuna glared at Kakashi. He sighed. "If you want you can use shurikens or kunai's. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill me.

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura shouted. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser. We'll definitely kill you!" Naruto added.

"The ones who talk big, are the ones who has low intelligence, just ignore the idiot since they will fail easily." kakashi said. Naruto looked as piss as hell, he started to growl. "When I say Start, you may begin. " Naruto took his kunai and about to charge him but Asuna was in the way.

She smiled. "Naruto-kun, do you know what a jonin can do?" Kakashi effortlessly grabbed Naruto's hand, and got his hands and weapon aimed directly at Naruto's back neck if he move an inch his kunaii will kill him. "Woah...getting carried away now are we?"Kakashi said still holding Naruto's hand.

He finally let go of Naruto's hand and joined the other.

"Sasuke! You saw that coming but you didn't even help, Naruto-kun!" Asuna stated. _"What?! The twins saw that?"_

"Shut it, Asuna." Sasuke replied. "_So this is a jounin,huh?" Sasuke thought._

"_His indeed fast but i can keep up." Asuna thought as she clinched her fist. _

"I didn't even seen him!" Sakura said with amazement.

"Sasuke, are you-" Asuna was cut off by Sasuke. "No need we need to eat so be it!" Sasuke replied. Asuna nodded.

"Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledge me? Kakashi said. Isn't it right? Ms. that was about to kill me, yesterday?"

Asuna and Sasuke glared at him. "Indeed." Everyone was looking at Asuna who's aura change. "Asuna! Slow down a bit. Don't hurt yourself got it?!" Sasuke said.

_"I wish I was Sasuke's sister! He's so protective!" Sakura thought._

"Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys!" Kakashi said. "Ok, let's get going, Ready! START!" All of them disappeared and went to there hiding spot.

Asuna landed on a tree and watch as Kakashi was walking in the field.

Naruto appeared. "Hey, you! You and me right! Come and Fight me!"

Asuna rub her head. "I think I'm going to have a head ache." "Baka!" Sasuke said.

"You know.. compared to the other.. you're the most idiot of them all." Kakashi calmly said. "Oh yeah?! The only strange here is you're haircut!" Naruto shouted and started to charge at Kakashi with kunai in his hand. But Naruto suddenly stopped when Kakashi reached something into his pouch. "Shinobi Fighting Lesson #1 Taijutsu."

Everyone was hiding in there hiding spots watching for opportunity and thinking what Kakashi is going to do.

_"What? Is he going to use a weapon?" Naruto thought._

Taijutsu is a hand to hand combat with or with not a weapon. Everyone brace themselvess on what Kakashi is going to use and the thing came out? Come come, paradise ( a pervert book.).

_"_W_ut the hell?!" Asuna thought. _

"What? Aren't you going to attack me?!" Kakashi asked. "But..Hey?! What's with that book?!" Naruto replied.

"I just want to know what happens next." he replied. "I can still fight you even I'm reading or not."

"That's it I'm going to kick Your ASS!" Naruto rush to Kakashi he tried to every move that is possble but he failed. Naruto aimed another punch but he disappeared. He suddenly appeared on Naruto's back with a tiger handsign.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Asuna warned Naruto. "What's with that handsign!?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto behind you!" Sakura shouted. Everyone's hiding spot was revealed to Kakashi.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you!" Kakashi said.

"Wha-!" Naruto tried to run. "Too Late.." Kakashi said.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! Thousand Years Of Deathhhhh!" He shouted as he poke Naruto's butt that send him flying to the water.

Asuna laugh so hard she almost fell in the tree she was hiding in. "Baka! Baka! Naruto-kun." She said while holding her stomach. She suddenly thought. her hiding spot was expose so she make run for it but two shurikens came at Kakashi but he caught it with one hand and started spinning it between his fingers while reading his perverted book. Naruto came out of the water. "What's wrong... you're not going to get lunch if you're that slow, Naruto!" Kakashi said. "I know.. I know! You're not stopping me to become Hokage! I'm not going to fail here!" Seven clones came out from the river and charge towards Kakashi.

One of the Naruto's grab Kakashi from behind "Don't let your enemy get behind you, Kakashi-sensei~!' He proudly said. One of Naruto clones punched Kakashi, but then again the one Nruto clone punch was also A naruto clone. Everything was a chaos and Naruto started to beat each other luckily Naruto got smart and undid the jutsu. Naruto looked around but he didn't see Kakashi everyone. Suddenly Naruto's face had this large grin when he spotted a bell under the tree. "Oh yeah! Lunch is mine!" Naruto was about to get the bell when he suddenly found himself hanging upside down on the tree.

Asuna sighed.

**HELLOOOOOOOO! NEXT ON UCHIHA TWINS: Teamwork? **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE IF YOU LOVE IT REVIEW! THIS WILL GET MY GUTS TO RIGHT MORE BEFORE THE END OF THE SUMMER BREAK AND OFF TO THE LONG UPDATE OF THE STORIES.**

**THANK YOU**


	3. The Bells (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: Bells Part 2 **

Asuna POV

As soon as Kakashi left the I immediately jump out my tree and rush were Naruto is located. He successfully cut the rope and fell head first on the ground a minute after he was ready to stand up but he got himself on another rope trap. The moment he saw me his eyes was shining. "Asuna-chan! I'm glad to see you. Please cut the rope, please?" Naruto begged. "Naruto-kun, I told you right? Don't underestimate, Kakashi." I sighed. I cut the rope with the kunai but before Naruto fell head first in the ground I catch one of his feet with one of my hand. "Wow! Asuna-chan. you're really strong." I smirked. I drop Naruto butt first and he thank me like 20 times again and again. We suddenly heard a femine voice screaming in the forest probably Sakura. "I'm sure that was Sakura." I told Naruto but he already rush in to the forest. "Naruto-kun!" He just smiled. 'I need to get some bell, Asuna-chan. Thank you!" And he left.

"Naruto! Baka!" I shouted. I sighed as he left my sight then my stomach growled. "Tsk! Damn I'm hungry!" I smiled. "I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei!"

I ran into the forest to search for Kakashi-sensei like 30 minutes now and probably I look for Sasuke too or Sakura or Naruto. As I jump tree to tree I found a bell lying in the forest floor. I smirked. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think I'm like Naruto?

"So now I'm going to fight the strongest kunoichi, hah?!" A silver haired man was on the next tree spoke. Kakashi who was still reading his perverted book looked at me. "Now I got a closer look, isn't that the book of the legendary Sanin pervert sage?" I glared at him. "So you know the legendary Sanin,huh. You're smarter than you look." he was finally go interest with me.

I sighed. "I really want to fight you but I need to find the others so tha-" Without a warning a foot was about to hit my face a immediately grab it with my right hand. "Gotcha!" I hand sign with my left hand.

"Water Release: Water Ball-" Suddenly Kakashi turned into a cloud. "What a clone? Why God hates me now.!" I muttered. He suddenly appeared in my back. "Nice reflexes young lady." My instincts told me to jump now or you'll suffer the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! Thousand Years Of Death! As I jump a rope was waiting for my to get trap. I took a kunai and cut the rope that connects the trap and landed safely.

"Oh crap, that was close!" I grinned. "You have one hell of a great instincts, Asuna-chan." Kakashi put back his book into his poach. "So you're going to get serious, right?" I smiled. I jump over him and pull out a lot of Shuriken and Kunai. "What are you doing?" Kakashi was behind me again. His foot hit my head but unfortunately for him it was a water clone. "A water clone? How could a genin level can do this?" My water clones started to attack mid air while I the original hand signed a jutsu. "Now I got you! Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu!" This time I successfully hit him that knock him out to the tree. "You're the first one who hit me in your team plus I can't even read my book!" He sobbed. "Now I need to postponed my reading time. "What?!" A gloomy line appeared in my head. He once more observe me. "You Uchiha's are truly amaze me. You're brother can use a great fireball technique and you a water jutsu and water clones but unfortunately his stuck in the ground right now. You two really don't let me read my book,huh." He sighed.

"I'm still weak and that speed can still match anyone I still need to distract you to hit you hard so that I get those bells!" I charge at him. I summoned water clones to help me out. He suddenly came out of nowhere and hit all my water clones and head straight to me. "Not so fast!" I pulled out my scroll and cast a hand sign. "Eat this!" I jumped and un-scrolled my scroll. " A Thousand Kunai!" Over hundreds of Kunai's came out but he was fast and dodge the kunai's. I smirked. He threw a Kunai's at me while I'm in mid air. I couldn't dodge and it hit my stomach. Blood gushed out in my stomach and I landed badly. "KUh!" I coughed blood. "I think I over did it." Kakashi said to me. "No, you didn't." It was just my water clone. "Kakashi-sensei! Look what I found." There I stood in a trunk holding a bell and of course smiling. "So this mean I passed then?" Kakashi nodded. I threw back the bell to him. "Nah, keep it." I smirked. "I wanna find everyone besides Sasuke is probably piss coz you drag him down to the ground, right? I'm gonna fetch him and find the others." I said the time I was about to jump. "I'm not going to stop until we pass!" I smiled. "You're weird." Kakashi replied. I was going to turn around when I remembered. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto is about to eat lunch!" And I left. I jump as fast as I could tree to tree so I can find Sasuke. Who is probably trying to escaped from the ground.

A few minutes later I found Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" I shouted at him. "Asuna!" His face was totally embarrassed. He's head is stuck on the ground or it's another way around. "Sasu-chan, you alright?" I grinned. He just frowned. "If you got found be Sakura, she'll scream again." I smiled.

"Just get me out of here!" He commanded. "Alright already!' I pulled Sasuke out of the ground and somehow he was grateful. "Thankz" He said.

The clock alarmed "Oh, crap! We didn't get it in time!" I complained.

**TRAINING GROUNDS.**

All of us was in the training ground and infront was three lunch boxes. I was like a dog drooling over the lunch box while Sasuke looked at me. "THAT' NOT COOL- face. I ignore him and really want to eat now. But I looked at Naruto who is tied in the post hopelessly. "Naruto-kun! You shouldn't eat that food yet." I sighed.

All the moment of silence me and Naruto's stomach growled. "Whoops." My mouth said. "Well, well, it seems you four are very hungry, huh?" Kakashi teased. We were silent. Another sound of Naruto's stomach broke up the silence. Me and Sasuke sighed. "Baka!"

"Anyway, Training results the three of you, he pointed at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "You don't have to go back to the academy. "What? All I do is scream and faint?" Sakura 's eyes shocked. "What about.." I cut him out. "Oh yeah! We freaking pass! Is that mean?" Naruto said proudly. Kakashi nodded

"THE THREE OF YOU SHOULD QUIT ON BECOMING A SHINOBI!" He's face and voice suddenly turned serious. My eyes shocked and I turned my head to Sasuke he was about to charge at Kakashi but I stop his movements. "Sasuke! Clam down!" I told him mentally. He looked at my face and finally able to be clam.

"That's not fair!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah.. You can't change your mind just like that!" Sakura agreed to Naruto for the first time maybe.

"And what about Sasuke.. He pass didn't he that means Asuna didn't right?" Naruto added.

"Sasuke did not pass but Asuna did." Kakashi replied. "She thinks as ninja, moves as a ninja. When we fought at the forest and took one of the bells. You three think like brats you're not a ninja!"

My mind is focus on this point and that's Sasuke's temper. He bump me out of the way and charge towards Kakashi. "Sasuke, don't!" It was utterly useless. He took a kunai out of his poach and started to attack just like naruto did. Sasuke just suddenly pinned down in the ground by Kakashi's foot resting on Sasuke's head.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said while pressing more pressure on Sasuke's head.

"Let go of him! Don't step on Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled like a baby. "You think this is a game? Why did you think you are in groups, huh?! If you answer correctly you may or may not pass." Kakashi asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a scared tone. "Think about it why did you got put into team?" Kakashi's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't even know why!" Naruto shouted. "Didn't you even realized what this exercise is all about?" Kakashi was pressing more pressure on Sasuke's head.

"Getting bells?" Naruto asked. "Wrong!" Kakashi replied.

"Fighting stronger ninjas?" Sakura asked. "Use your he

ads it's pretty basic." Kakashi replied still putting pressure in Sasuke's head. My patient's was thin Sasuke's getting hurt and I'm not letting that happened. No one lay a finger to my brother.

"How are we suppose to know what it is if you're not telling us?!" Naruto shouted. This time I snapped. "It's teamwork, god damn it!" I shouted at Naruto and Sakura. They were startled a bit in the tone I use especially Sasuke.

"Huh, you mean working together." Sakura asked. "Precisely!" I replied.

"But there's only three bells, so that means even if we worked together, only three of us will get the bells. One of us will still fail and that could cause a conflict to our group and break up!"Sakura protested.

"Indeed, I made you all to go againts each other. I want to see if you can overcome that situation and put teamwork ahead of you. Sakura, you worry more about Sasuke than your other teammates. Naruto whose in front of you needed your help but instead, you just left him there and followed Sasuke. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Sasuke, you think every one are out of your league and that they will just get in your way. There a lot of dangerous missions than this, if you want the job done, you need teamwork. Teamwork is the most important thing a ninja can do, every shinobi know about this."Kakashi pulled a kunai out and pointed it in Sasuke's neck. "For example: Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies! That's what I'm talking about."He put the kunai back. "A situation like this may come and you would have to make hard decisions."Kakashi finally let go of Sasuke and walked over to the stone where names are carved. I glared at him and rush to Sasuke.

Kakashi put his hand in the engrave and sighed. "In here, this is where my closest friends and comrades names are engraved. They are the ninja who are honored heroes in this village."

"Than be it! I'm also going to be put in that grave stone too!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun, Those ninja engrave in that stone is killed in action." I stood up and pointed at the stone.

"Ah, I didn't.." Naruto lowered his head.

Kakashi turn around to us and look like he feel better. "Alright I'm going to give you another chance. But since you Asuna already pass you may not do it again." I raised my hand and said. "No way!" "What?!" Everyone said the same word at the same time I sighed. "What? You guy's blabbing about teamwork and you're just going to let me past hell no! A team is a team we must work together remember that guys! If we fail then we fail together that what a real team is!" I shouted proudly. "Even thought I still want to fight Kakashi-sensei here." I smiled sending a cold chill in his spines.

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Alright then! First we have lunch and as for you Naruto. You're not having any lunch. This is your punishment. If anyone feeds Naruto this time I'm going to seriously fail you all. understand?" Then he left.

Afterwards

It was the 20th time Naruto's stomach growled. Me on the other hand was sitting on the pole where Naruto was tied on. On my annoyance of his stomach I gave him my tempura that look so oh delicious. I handed my tempura in front of his mouth. "EAT!" My face was really annoyed for the 21th time his stomach growled. Sasuke handed his bento too. "Eat mine instead." He was looking away. "But Sasuke! Asuna! If Kakashi-sensei see this we all fail."

We ignored Sakura and Naruto just chomped the life out of my tempura. "If he eat fast then Sensei can't see use feeding him." "Thank you so much! Asuna-chan!" Suddenly a big smoke appeared on front of us. It was Kakashi. "Oh,crap!" I thought. "You feed Naruto,huh. You better prepare for you're punishment and that is..." Naruto and Sakura was terrified me and Sasuke just gave him glares.

"Naruto is our team member!" Sasuke finally spoke up. "Yeah, we can't let him starve!" Sakura added. I stood up. "if naruto is starving as his team mate we should give him our food that is a real team!" I finished it proudly and I smirked so proudly.

"You all pass!" Kakashi smiled. "WhAT!?" We all shouted. "Tomorrow we can all start real missions, you may go home now." He smiled and left.

I jumped towards Sasuke and hugged him same as Sakura. "We pass Sasuke we did it!" I was happy yippe looking dog. "Yeah, we gotta go home." he smiled. "But then-" I looked at Sakura who was hugging Sasuke. ".. Sakura! Let go of my brother!"

"Hey guys! Don't forget about me!" Naruto shouted while wiggling out of the rope. "HEHE"

**AUTHOR NOTES PLEASE READ **

**THE PART WHERE HAKU IS GOING TO BE JUMP INTO THE CHUNIN EXAMS BECAUSE I NEED TO JUMP SO THAT I CAN CATCH UP A CERTAIN SOMEONE. **

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE MY STORY **

**SPOILER ALERT READ IF YOU DARE: OC X THE SCARY GUY IN CHUNI EXAM THAT FINISH THE SECOND TEST WITHIN 4 HOURS! : Guess who **


	4. Chunin Exams

**Note: Imma just sumarry the fight Kay?**

**Chapter 4: Chunin Exams **

Sasuke was giving Asuna a piggy back ride on the way home. She was totally beat up she thought Sasuke was dead then went berserk and charge at Haku without second thoughts and broke Haku's defenses but luckily Naruto was able to stop Asuna before she literally killed Haku. Unfortunately Haku and Zabuza died due to their injuries and the Bridge was named Naruto bridge for Naruto's and his team's bravely to save the village.

Uchiha's apartment

"KYAH!" Asuna's screamed made Sasuke choked his cereal and he rush into her room. "Asuna! What happened you alright?" He look at her horrified. She was lying besides her closet and crying. He immediately helped her. "Asuna, what happen!? Why all of you're clothes are in the floor?"

Asuna looked at his brother crying. "My clothes... everything was eaten by the damn rat!" She was sobbing and crying. Sasuke was surprised and angry at the same time. "Darn it, Asuna I thought something horrible happened to you." He sighed. "It is horrible! What am I going to wear now?!"" She replied still sobbing. "Why not borrow my clothes then?" Sasuke recommended. Asuna glared at him. "Hell no! I'm not wearing any boy's clothes of yours." Asuna replied. Sasuke hold his chin and think. Asuna look at him confused. "What did you have a great idea besides letting me wear you're clothes?" Asuna was hugging his brother in his back and scratching his oh so soft hair. Sasuke stood and rushed outside Asuna's room. Asuna was left confused.

"How about this?" Sasuke was looking at her twin sister's clothes. "That kimono is great." Asuna looked amaze at herself too. A below knee length kimono, it's designs were blue flowers and a black background. Her hair stand out too it was just laid back without any headbands and stuffs and her feet was just a open blue ninja sandals. Her face had no make up just her red lips and onyx eyes stand out. She was truly look beautiful. "Sasuke! How did you find this?" Asuna asked.

"It was in Mother's closet took it before we left the compound. There's a bunch of it so you don't have to worry on buying clothes anymore. Luckily the rats didn't destroy the other stuff besides you're clothes. Asuna sighed. "I'm a ninja, I can't wear kimono's and stuff Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned. "Yes, you can! Look you can but your kunai and scrolls on your waist and you head protector on your neck as usual nothing changes. You can also run as the same speed the kimono's length isn't bothering you right?" Sasuke protested. "When you talk about it, you're right." Asuna agreed. She opened the window. "Hey, where the heck are you going?! Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Sasuke shouted. "A long nice walk. Make sure you wash the plates!" Asuna just jumped and jump to the rooftops of Konoha's neighborhood. Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to wash the dishes and it was your turn."

Asuna POV

I arrive at the park I landed to my favorite tree. The view still amazed me, blue skies, clear river and the view of the sun. The breeze is great as usual. I sat at the bench under the tree. I looked at my hand and think. _"How am I going to protect Sasuke if I'm this weak."_ I thought. I always smile for him but that night still bugs me. I promised Sasuke that we protect each other and never leave each other side. We must restore the clan to do this we must kill Itachi. My head is a mess I couldn't think straight since we got a fight from Haku and Zabuza. I sighed. My spines suddenly felt someone was watching me.

I always had this "feelings" when someone is watching me. "Hey, stop hiding and come and join me." I said and looked at the tree. A air skin and short, spiky, auburn hair, and a tanuki-like black eye rings showed up. I was surprised. "AH! I'm sorry I thought you were my brother." I stood up and apologize.

"You're eyes are the same as mine." He replied. I smiled and approach him. I looked at his eyes they were filled with sadness and hatred just like mine and Sasuke.

"How can you smile like that even thought you have the same eyes as mine." He just asked without letting me think of my reply. "You see this smile always make someone very happy even thought that person is sad. " I showed him my smile.

"You should not think of others and only think of yourself because in the end they will hate you and hurt you." He replied with a cold voice. I thought this long and hard. This kid had been in the darkness, he was hated and hurt too his eyes reflect his pain that gave me something unusual feel in my heart.

I sighed. "When people get hurt, they learn to hate... when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow.. and how you grow is up to you." I held up my hand towards him. "To help you grow you need friends too! My name is Asuna and can I be your friend?" I smiled. I offered him a handshake. "I do not need friends, I have power and this-" I cut him off. "You're lonely are you not?" I wanted to do something but suddenly Sasuke somehow is in trouble. I need to leave but this boy somehow making me nervous and my heart is aching!

GAARA P.O.V

I looked at the girl's eyes they were the same what I have but she was somehow keep on smiling even how rude and cold I was to her. She looked suddenly disturbed and confused. I look on her curiously, her hair was black and looked smooth. Her eyes was onyx and somehow she has a carefree personality and her lips was red she does wear any paint or baby powder that somehow Temari always use same way as Kankuro. She started to bit her lips and looking left and right. "Is there something bothering you?" I asked her. Then again she smiled. "Somehow I have a odd feeling in the east on the village-" She turned to her right. "Maybe bubblegum and banana is fighting somehow." I ignored the last thing she said. _"Bubblegum? Banana?" _

My face somehow having a fever I thought I was just sick but then I'm perfectly fine. I ignored my "Sickness" and grab her left hand. She looked surprise and red stuff was showing all over her face. I shake her hand and mine. "Is this what we suppose we do?" I was a naive guy. She nodded. "Asuna." She again smiled. "Gaara" I didn't smiled I just couldn't.

"Gaara, I think I need to go I have something to do, right now." She turned around. My hand just move on it's own and grab her hand. She turned around and looked like A YES face.

"I think I can help you, somehow." I just said without thinking I just somehow want her to stay. "Sure!" She replied.

SASUKE P.O.V

Here I am saving the "dobe's butt" being beaten by the foreigners that supposed to be Sand Ninja's who are particularly allied with the leaf. I just threw a stone on a dude who has a mummy on his back. I smirked but then I felt Asuna's presence. _"Nah, she's not here so she can't scold me. I just bored that's all."_

_"Kankuro,stop that."_ A boy's voice spoke. I looked at the other branch. He was hanging upside down. "This level of Sneakiness is a jounin level." I thought.

"So this is where you wanted to go, huh." The boy spoke. "_What is he talking to himself?"_ I thought. "This is just the spot." As I heard that feminine voice the hair in my neck stood up and a chills all over my body. "Sasuke." Her face had this scary and man eating smile. "What did I told you?" She was apparently standing beside the boy and hanging upside down then I saw it.

They are holding hands. Yes, they really are.

My anger level just boiled up to the peak. How dare this weirdo hold hands with my sister! I wanna kill him right now in this moment.

The girl who had this big fan in her back stood not looked impressed but confused. "Why are you...uhm.." Naruto just leaped in front. "Asuna, why are you holding his hand!?" Asuna suddenly turn red and lost controlling her chakra. She fell on the tree but this sand suddenly whirled all over her.

The girl with the fan and the mummy dude shouted. "Don't do it!" but then he ignored. "Asuna!" I shouted. The sand catch her fall and I sounded safe. That was close. "Thank you! That was close but I can take care of myself." Asuna smiled. The sand gently put her down in the ground. I looked at him again but he already landed where the other Sand ninjas are.I just stared blank I like to help my sister but I feared my head is going to be smack anytime soon.

"It looks like we got here too early but.. we didn't come here to play." The glared at the mummy dude. "I know that.." he sounded nervous. Asuna looked at him with a sudden concern that pissed me off. He turned his back and about to leave. "Let's go." He commanded.

"Hey,wait!" Sakura shouted. "What?!" he replied.

"Judging from your head protectors you guys are.. Ninja from the hidden sand village." She had the guts to glared at him. "You may be allies with the hidden leaf but it is forbidden for shinobi's to enter each other's village without permissions. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you got.." Nice thinking Sakura.

"Talking about clueless, don't you know anything?" She show us her pass. "You're right were genins from the hidden Sand village to take the chunin exams." She smirked.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto idiotically asked. I wasn't interested with the girl but she started explaining the chunin exams and stuff. I just remember the boy who held hands with my sister. I jumped on front of my team of course on Asuna's front. "Hey, what's your name?" i asked. The girl with the big fan talked. "You mean me?"

I ignored her. "No. You with the gourd." He glared at me and I glared back. "Gaara of the Dessert.." he coldly spoke. "I'm also interested in you, your name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." I replied smirking. "For your information. You! shouldn't touch my sis-" Suddenly a hard thing just kick my head and made me kiss the ground. "Hey Gaara, look at them." The girl with fan said. "Their twins?"" The mummy dude asked. "I can see that, Asuna." Gaara looked at Asuna and another foot landed on my back. "Haha, sorry Gaara-kun. My brother just needs to be disciplined. Right bro!" A foot just hit the ground right in my face. It look painful and hard thank God it didn't land on me.

"Hey! HEy! What about me?" Naruto butted in. "I'm not interested." Gaara turned around. Asuna who finally let go of me followed them. "Gaara-kun, it's nice to meet you and see you soon the same spot, kay?." She smiled and Gaara just nodded and left.

No One's P.O.V

After wards of Sasuke's scolding Asuna not to start a liking Gaara and to stay away from him but she just ignored him while waiting for Kakashi who supposed to be late again. As he arrive and said Good morning and stuffs.

"This is sudden but.. I've nominated you guys for the chunin exams." He said with a carefree voice and gave us some papers. Naruto chuckled. "It's up to you if you want to join or not I'm not going to force you,thought." He sighed when Naruto jumped on him and gave a hugged. After Naruto let go of Kakashi he cleared his throat. "Take the exam in room 301 only." He left. Asuna sighed. She looked at Sasuke who was reading the paper. Sasuke looked at her back. "You're not going to the chunin exams period!" He turned around. "No! Not gonna happen!" She shouted at Sasuke who looked annoyed. Naruto and Sakura looked at the twins who rarely argue with each other. "You're not going!" Sasuke shouted back. Then why is that!?" Asuna replied. "It's dangerous! I'm not always around to protect you!" He took Asuna's paper. "Sasuke! Why are you so protective?" She asked. But Sasuke ignored her. Asuna looked piss meanwhile Naruto and Sakura tried to calm the nerves of the twins. "Sasuke answer me!" She throw a small stone that landed at Sasuke's head. He turned around angry. "Because your the only family I have left! That's why! Are you satisfied already?!" He shouted. Asuna was angry too. "I can protect myself, Sasuke I'm not a child anymore and I am your twin! And we stick together! I'm not gonna let something happened to you!" She snatch her paper back and left. Sasuke sighed. Naruto butted in. 'Sasuke you should go easy on Asuna she's strong isn't she?"

"She's still don't think twice especially on that Gaara dude." Sasuke sighed. Sakura walked besides him. "But she still should take the chunin exams, Sasuke. She needs it right?" Sakura smiled. "Fine! For god's sake!" Sasuke put both of his hand in his pocket. "You shouldn't be so protective on her too." Naruto added. "Yeah, dobe!" He left.

Afterwards

A lot of ninja gathered around in front of room 301 and this made Asuna annoyed. She tried to look for Gaara or Sasuke but since they are so many people she can't neither one of them. Meanwhile Sasuke walked to the floor with Sakura and Naruto who also want to find Asuna as soon as possible to apologize before she get fuzzy to him. (Annoyed= Fuzzy)

Two ninja's was on the front of room 301. "hey, let us in!" A ninja shouted, "Yeah, let us in already!" Another followed. Sasuke sighed. "Make way." A cool off voice escape his mouth. "No way." A ninja who had a spiky hair spoke. Sasuke smirked. "Hay, Sakura see anything different. You're the one who's good on this kind of stuffs." Sakura smiled. "Of course Sasuke this ins't room 301 it's room 201." She glared. "It's obvious we only climbed up to the second floor." The two ninja's glared at Sasuke and the label on the top of the room change into 301 to 201. "Nice!" Naruto shouted. Without warning a kick was about to hit Sasuke but he countered it with a kick. But all the sudden a boy dress in green jumpsuit blocked both attack on each other sides. "If you want to fight, postpo-" His face kissed the ground same about the guy who was about to punch Sasuke. "I just finally found you!" A feminine voice spoke. Asuna who just knocked out the dude in green and the ninja impostor. Everyone shouted and cheered. "Hooray for the hot chick!" Sasuke glared at them hard

Asuna was standing on the head of two ninja's and kicked Sasuke but Sasuke dodge. She smirked and step in front of Sasuke. "What did I told you on fighting, Sasuke?" She was still mad on what Sasuke did earlier. "Look, if you try to convi-" Sasuke cut her off. "Join the exams just look after yourself.' Sasuke replied. Asuna smiled and thank her brother. The boy in green stood up and approach Sakura and introduce himself then wink that made Sakura and Asuna's hair stood straight as needle. Another one showed up a long haired boy who asked Sasuke's name but Sasuke cooling off answered him without who was looking at team 7 sighed. _" I'm coming for you, Asuna."_

Sakura dragged the twins with Naruto and pulled them all the way down but the green boy interrupted and asked Sasuke to battle him now or never that Sasuke gladly accepted. While Asuna on the other hand carefree what will happen on his brother. When the boy named Rock Lee called Sasuke Number one Rookie Asuna stepped out. "Sasuke, I want to fight him." She said. "No way!" Sasuke replied harshly. "Make me."

But Naruto charged in and made punch and kick but it was all countered and returned much harder that naruto gives. Rock Lee finishes Naruto with a Leaf Hurricane sending him to the other side of the room . I smirked. "I want to fight Uchiha not you!" He shouted. "So you want to fight an Uchiha, hah?! Here I am! Fight me now!" Asuna replied. Sasuke tried to stop her but Rock Lee charges towards her. "_So she's a uchiha too? So this explains why they are looked alike."_

Asuna ran towards Rock Lee. She kicked hard but he blocked it with full force. She jump backwards and charges again with one of a kind speed. She jumped on front of Rock Lee and kicked his head and again made him kissed the ground.

"So you're the girl who interrupts me when I was middle of talking, huh." He said. "I thought you didn't recognize me." Asuna smirked. "Sasuke stop Asuna!" Sakura shouted but Sasuke just smiled. "I can't when she's having fun."

"Leaf Spinning kick!" Rock Lee jumped kicked Asuna in mid air but she dodge. Another one followed in the ground but Asuna was able to get hold of his foot. Rock Lee somehow easily freed himself and jumped away. "If you're calling Sasuke a number one Rookie-" She stood up. "Then I am the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha!" Her sharingan was activated and she smirked. Rock Lee ignored her two tomoe sharingan and charged. He kicked her in the chin but Asuna resisted she once again got hold of Rock Lee's foot but blown away in mid air by the sudden strong attack.

"Asuna!" Sasuke shouted. While Asuna was in mid air Rock Lee was suddenly behind her. "My techniques are purely taijutsu, Asuna-chan." Asuna smirked. "I can see that.' She spinned herself on front on Rock Lee who was loosening his bandage. "i'll show you what my taijutsu can do." She focus her charka on her feet but Rock Lee's movements somehow got restrained by a turtle. "Rock Lee, that's enough!" the tortoise said. Asuna somehow landed safely on the ground while Sasuke rushed over her. "You okay, Asuna?" Sasuke was worried as hell but Asuna nodded that confirms she was alright. Rock Lee was talking on the tortoise who he seems how worried and scared. All the sudden another green jumpsuit appeared and his thick brows was thicker than Rock Lee. Made Asuna and Sakura shout. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The other green guy punch him hard but then the sensei of Rock Lee kneeled down and hugged his student then cries. He looked on our direction and started asking questions on Kakashi. When he said they were eternal rivals he suddenly popped out on the team's 7 back. That startled the team. Asuna looked like she was drunk when she heard Kakashi's name and someone was stronger than him that made her brought out a kunai. She jumped on his back and pointed the kunai on his back without him noticing. "Asuna, don't be rude." Sasuke commanded and Asuna obeyed and stood up from her position.

_"She's fast!" Guy thought._ Asuna bowed down her head and apologizes.

Everyone entered the room 301. A man with scar on his face entered the room with a bunch of jounin with him holding test papers. Asuna accidentally bumped on the instructor and immediately apologizes."Everyone the first phase of the exam is written exam! Hope you all studied!" The jounins sat on the sides of the room with paper and charts. Naruto shouted in panicked while Sakura punch him in the head to stop him. "Shut up!"

Everyone the test papers and started the exam that only have ten question and must be answered in one hour. Sasuke realises the situation and activated is sharingan while Naruto panicked when the other ninja's was force to get out of the room because accused on cheating and Sakura only focused on her test papers. Asuna looked at her own test papers and quietly answered her test paper while letting Sasuke copy using sharingan. She was smart and her exam looked easy for her. She notice the others were cheating but then she didn't care she was having fun when her seatmate was Gaara. She kept on smiling when Gaara was writing very serious this just made Sasuke mad. After 45 minutes of taking exams the last question came out. The man with scar in his face starting to shout about what ninja is going thru. Many teams started to quit and Asuna was just concerned on Naruto who was shaking. Naruto raised his hand that shocked the whole team. "You Can't scare me you BASTARD!" And slammed the table. Asuna smiled. "Way the go Naruto." All the sudden a black banner came out of nowhere. "My name is Anko I will be you're second examiner on the next exams!" She scolded the first examiner for sometime.

Everybody exited on the room 301. The examiner picked up Naruto's paper. "That kid passed the first exam without even answering his papers." he sighed. He forward and took Asuna's paper. He was shocked and dropped all the papers. "This is impossible how can this be perfect scores?" He took Sasuke's paper is was still the same. "This spot is a blind spot no impostor examiner sat near here. What are they?"He shouted. "Cheaters?" A feminine voice spoke. "Asuna Uchiha." he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting something." She walked towards him and sat to her table. The took a paper. "You examiners always have answer sheets with you so I took it from, yah." She smiled and tore the paper into tiny pieces. "I'm here to take care of the evidence."

"How did you took it from me?"He asked. "Hn." She left. _It's called gathering information, isn't?"_

Forest of Death

Asuna's P.O.V

Anko explain what we are going to do and gave our team Earth scrolls. Everyone was on front of our gates and when "Start" Signaled we took off. We took a quick rest on a large tree. Sasuke and Sakura set traps. Naruto and I searched for food and water. I found a river but Naruto just said he was about taking a pee on front of me. I kicked him good and rolled him out of my sight. "Perverted Bastard!"

Suddenly a man licked my in the face. I was about to shout but a neck stick on my throat. "Don't shout young lady or I'll kill you!" He had this really long tongue and looked like he just battled someone. "You're youthful my dear." He lowered his kunai. "Show me what you got, Asuna-chan.." This was my chance. I kicked him out but he dodge. I jumped for distance and hand signed. "Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu!" He dodge and gone. "Where are you looking at young lady?" He was in the air. He bit his thumb and summoned a big as in big snake. "That's one heck of a snake!" I shoued with amazement. "Oh you looked amaze. I'm honored, Asuna.' He attacked. I focus my charka in my feet and jumped high. I was able to land on the snake safely. He was on front of me. He stared coldly. Suddenly I was stabbed in the heart. Blood came out of me.

I just saw my death. I got down into my knees shaking with fear. "You're jutsu are really something." He smiled and letting his tongue out. "But then I need to kill you now." He threw a kunai just like what happened earlier. _"Is this it? Am I going to die now? Sasuke..." I thought. A memory came back on me. _

_"Asuna-chan!" Sasuke was looking at me. I smiled. I was in a wheel care and he took me in a river where a tree and the bench was. He sat beside me. "Asuna, will you promise me something?" _

_I nodded. "We will protect each other, always be together and restore the clan. Will you be with me like forever as my twin?" Sasuke brought out his pinky. _

_I brought out mine. "I will Sasu-chan. I will protect you and I will never die till we reached our dreams." _

I snapped out from dream to reality. I took my Kunai in my poach and stabbed myself in the shoulder. My fear was gone and I recovered somehow I dodge the kunai but landed on the ground badly. He followed me and another handsign. My heart and eyes were burning. It hurt a lot I couldn't see well. Suddenly a snake crawling in my body and restrained me. "Now, now. Asuna-chan let's have some fun. Shall we?" He kneel ed down and tore my upper part of my kimono that left my neck expose. "You Pervert!" I kicked him but he didn't bodge. "You're indeed very feisty. I like it."He rested his head on my forehead. "You're sharingan is not yet complete same goes to your brother." My eyes were completely surprise. He smiled. "Tell me now, do you want to be powerful? Do you want to protect you're brother?" My face was angry. He laughed. "I take that as a yes." He bite my neck and pain throbbed all over my body. What a pain. I tried to shout but he covered my mouth. I muffled instead. It hurts my whole body burns in a instant as soon he was finish. My body was left on the ground crawling. "That is a power you seek. You will find it to me. Come to me with you're brother in my watch you two can achieve your so called dreams." he turned around. I was crawling and panting. "Yo.. you're n-name?" My consciousness was slipping out. "Orochimaru." He raised his hands and three figures came down. "Do what ever you want from her, just don't kill her. " I fell asleep.

_You call yourself the strongest Kunoichi?_

_you're a shame to our clan!_

_you should be hated! _

_You're not a water Kunuichi_

_You're a idiot!_

_You're the only family left, don't be stupid! _

_You're going to be the strongest Kunoichi!_

_I am going to protect you, Sasuke. _

I waked up in pain. I was dragged by my hair. I couldn't speak at all I felt I became deaf. Someone threw me in the ground. I took a look on my surroundings. Sakura with a sound ninja grabbing her hair. Suddenly Sakura cut her hair with a kunai. She was saying something and took a looked at me with crying eyes. In front of her was Rock Lee who was probably knocked out. On her left was Naruto and Sasuke another Sound ninja smiled towards me. I reached my hand try to stop them.

_"Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura!" I shouted in my mind. "Get up! Up! UP ALREADY!" But my knees collapsed I was burning. The sound ninja hold on Sakura while the other sound ninja was about to stab Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" My hand forward when the kunai of the sound nin about to thrust his kunai it was sent flying_.

"Sasuke! Wake the Fuck UP!" My body once again collapsed.

_No One's P.O.V _

Sasuke woken up and looked piss as seen piss. He stood up, the marks on his neck starting to rise thru out on his face. **"SAKURA..ASUNA...TELL ME WHO DID THAT TO YOU?"**Sasuke had a killing intent aura. He took a quick glanced on his surroundings three sound nin was around. The sound nin was utterly confused. "Why did my kunai repelled Sasuke." He looked at Asuna who used as a bait. Her curse marks was also activated. She was awake and beaten. "She's something." When he took one step and Sasuke was already on his face. He kicked him and flew towards the other nin. **"HOW HOW DARE! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DAAAREEE YOUUU!" **He charges towards the other nin he shoot them with A Fire Release: Great FireBall.**"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Sasuke was furious Sakura ran to him and hugged but he wouldn't stop. He once glance into his twin. Her kimono was ripped and she had bruised everywhere. "**WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER!"** Asuna looked at his twin. _"His in rampage." _Asuna tried to stand but once again failed. Sasuke was rampage hard Sakura can't stop him. **"You FUCKI-" **

**"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" ** Asuna half stood and smirked. "What did I tell you about bad words, **SASUKE!**" She glared at him that finally stop Sasuke's rampage the sound nin escaped. Asuna once again dropped but Sasuke caught her. She smiled before losing sight of his twin. "Baka!" She smacked his brother's forehead and Sasuke hugged his sister hard. Sakura approached them. "Sasuke how did you repelled that kunai?"

**CLIFF HANGER! Joke**

**Author's note.: I do not owe Naruto just Asuna.**

**I supposed to finish this yesterday night but I got addicted on SasuSaku lemon / Sorry I'll make up to you all. **

**For those who fave. followed and review **

**Thank you very much! **


	5. The Fight with the Beast

**I want to apologize to my followers because again I was distracted with SasuSaku fanfictions HEHE. In this chapter isn't that detailed on Gaara vs Sasuke because the next chapter will be "GoodBye Konoha." So I won't split it into two parts. No spoilers don't need to worry Whoops I just did. :)**

**As for Oc X Gaara : You'll see it in this chapters Haha that moment I wish I can see you're faces**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 5: The Fight With the Beast**

No one P.O.V

Asuna finally woke up finding herself on Sasuke's back who was giving him a piggyback ride. They already got hold of a heaven scroll. As soon she woke up Sasuke noticed and commanded his team to stop. "Asuna, you're awake!" Sasuke touch her forehead. "You're burning, as in burning!"Naruto and Sakura panicked. "This is bad," A silver haired dud came out to help. He took a pill from his pocket. "Eat this." He commanded. "What is that?" Sasuke asked. "Medicine Pill. It can.. wait... with your condition this only subside the pain for a while." He hand over to Asuna's mouth and she took a bite. She took a deep breath and spoke. "What happened?"

The team was relieved. "You sleep like a day but today is the last day of the exam so we can't rest but we are already in the tower so no need to worry.' Sasuke carried her again in his back. She smacked his head. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He just chuckled. As they arrived in the tower they figured that they supposed to open the Scrolls at once as they did Iruka-sensei appeared and they proceed into the next room.

The hokage arrived and explained the fight will be one on one by shuffled. If they win they can move on to the next battle. Kakashi immediately notice the sick looking Asuna and approached them. "Asuna-chan." He called but the twins didn't pay attention as their head turns. Kakashi notice a curse seal on the Uchiha's twins that startled him. The hokage notice Asuna's condition.

"The girl on Sasuke Uchiha's back. Forfeit." He stared with his eyes focused on her. Asuna was surprised same goes to the team. She got off on Sasuke's back and half stood. "No, Hokage-sama." She raise her head and glared at the third. "I'll never ever going to forfeit! Old geezer!" She shouted that made Sasuke smack her head. "Asuna! Pay respects will you!?"

"Hehe, sorry I got carried away." She gave a small laugh. The hokage smiled. "Youth are indeed hasty." They started the fight. First round was Sasuke and Takri (I just made that up! Sorry)

"Go Sasuke!" Asuna shouted before she landed on Naruto's back that carried her to the upper arena. Naruto put down Asuna on the side. She was still burning in fever. Gaara on the other hand visited her from the other side. He looked at the girl that looked harass and got his eyes filled with anger. As Asuna notice him she smiled but couple of seconds she coughed blood. Naruto and Sakura was worried and what to do. Gaara kneeled down and put his hand on her forehead. She was breathing heavily and her body was in pain. "Who did this?" He asked Naruto with a cold and glaring eyes. Naruto shivered. A hand touch Gaara's shoulder. "Don't need to worry I can do this." She once again smiled. Gaara stood up. "Do whatever you want." She chuckled. Once again she watch her brother fight with his enemy. His compressed the curse seal and fought well that ended the battle. The announcer "Hayate" Announces Sasuke as the winner that made Asuna smile. The next round was Asuna vs Nakiri a grass ninja. She stood up holding her neck and slowly walk to the center.

_"My neck hurts like hell." She thought. "This is bad." _

Her enemy was a grass kunoichi. Hayate the Announcer signaled the begin of the match. Asuna was panting catching her breath.  
_My body is burning in...in excitement?" She thought once again. "I need to fight now or I'll lose." _

The enemy already charged but her vision was blurry. She was already on front of her, the enemy kicked her chin sending her in mid air. Asuna's body was suddenly weakened and unable to move. _"MOVE!"_ Once again her will power made her move. She kicked the enemy in the stomach that shocked everyone. As Asuna landed the curse mark scattered around her body. It patterns was completely different on Sasuke and it look alike the thorns of the roses. She was still panting for her breath. Kakashi and the team held their breaths as the grass kunoichi threw a lot of Shuriken. Asuna couldn't move an inch in her position her feet and knee seems already busted and the pill already worn off.

"_I will protect you."_

Blood came out. The grass kunoichi was stabbed by shurikens. "How did..that...repelled...by the..looks..of you.."She coughed blood and landed badly. Asuna was shocked by her own. She has no idea what the hell happened. "Wha..what.. happened. "She looked at herself. She was inside of a blue barrier. Her eyes widened. "What..wha is this." The Hokage himself shocked on what Asuna performed. As well as Sasuke. "Kakashi! What is that around her?" Kakashi looked also surprised. The curse seal throbbed that put Asuna in pain. "AH!" She shouted all her energy out. "Sasuke!" She shouted all she could. She dropped into her knees and the hokage, Anko, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke rushed towards her. Sasuke charge towards the blue thing that covered her but he just bounce off. Asuna continued to shouted through out the pain. "Kakashi! The curse seal!" Anko shouted. "I can't go to her! This thing is in the way!" Kakashi shouted back. The Third forward. "No need to panic everyone. He kneeled beside the blue light that covers Asuna. Asuna slowly looked at him still in pain. "Slowly put down your hand." He calmly said and smiled. Asuna nodded. Her hand was still trembling from pain. Sasuke desperately tell her to calm down as she did the barrier was removed and the pain somehow stopped. "Hokage-sama!"Anko shouted. The hokage nodded. He looked at Hayate and commanded to continue to battle. The medical ninja's arrive and took both Asuna and the grass kunoichi on the stretcher. Kakashi instructed that bring Asuna on the different room. They left with Sasuke away from the arena.

Kakashi sealed the curse seal while Asuna was still asleep after the sealing technique Sasuke fall to sleep beside his siter. The preliminary had ended Naruto won over Kiba but Sakura versus Ino ended in a tie.

Kakashi was called to the hokage's office. They had a small meeting about the Uchiha's twins after that Kakashi left.

Asuna's P.O.V

I woke up from a deep and peaceful sleep. It was already night when I woke up then I saw Sasuke sleeping besides me in another bed. I was near in the window I opened it and felt a cold breeze. I looked at myself wearing a T-shirt and pants probably Sasuke's. I tried to stand but once I looked at my feet it was covered with badge. I sighed. No nurse was around I just wanted to stand up and go outside. I tried to stand but I slipped in the floor as I landed. I closed my eyes to brace myself but I opened them once again a sand caught me. "Gaa-!" I saw him putting his hand to my mouth. He place his head in my ear. "You'll wake up you're brother." I nodded. He stood and took a wheel chair from the stall and instructed me to sit down. I sat down and he took me outside without anyone noticing us.

Once outside I stretched my arms like a free bird and looked at the stars in the night and smiled.

"Beautiful..."

I turned into him and saw his expression towards me. "The stars right? They are really beautiful and the mo-" He cut me out. "No..you're the one who is beautiful." He looked at the other side. I was utterly silent as in silent. Did Gaara just call me BEAUTIFUL?! My face once again in heat what is this Am I having a fever again? The silence continued until we reach the spot where we met. It was full moon, the stars was in the sky and the water reflected on the moon bright shine. Gaara carried me where the spot I sat when we met my face turned red when he did that but then he just sat besides me silent. "Asuna." He broke the silence. "Why is that... this part." The put his hand in his heart. I looked at him and smiled. His eyes widened when he saw me smile. "Does it hurt? If it does.. just tell me I'll give you the one thing that can heal that." Once again I smiled. "So you understand." He stood and looked at the river and suddenly turned around. "Asuna, will you come with me to the Sand Village?"

My eyes widened. Did he just say come with him in the Sand village? Is he serious? I just bow down and didn't dare to look at him. "I can't, Gaara-kun because I made a promise to Sasuke." Now as I said the things I said I looked at him in full confidence. He was suddenly gone I swear he was just in front of me. I looked everywhere but I didn't see him was that a genjutsu? No it was really real. Suddenly Kakashi sensei was in front of me. "How did you get in here?" he looked me with a bored face still reading his perverted book. "I walked here." I looked away. "Oh really? Well nevermind that. I'll be taking Sasuke to training tomorrow so don't tell anyone." I looked at him. "Why?"

"What do you mean by why?"

"What? I dunno you'll going to teach him a jutsu, huh?"

"Yes."

"Can I come on training?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why is that then?" I glared at him.

He sighed. "I can't teach two stubborn student two at a time." He turned around.

I left in silence. "So what do I supposed to do?" I asked.

"That reminds me. Report to the Hokage's office tomorrow morning." He left.

Again I sighed. This means I need to go back home alone. Curses.

Uchiha's Apartment.

I woke up early to bake some bread and cookies also prepared water for Sasuke's training and get dress in my kimono ninja outfit so I can talk to the hokage before going to my twin's training. I packed the goods and Sasuke's clothes in a basket and get out of the house as fast as I can and headed to Hokage's office. As I arrived in the office I knocked. "Enter." A old man's voice spoke. I opened the door and saw three other old geezers behind them. One was a old lady, other was looked like her husband and a man half of his body was covered with bandages. "So this is Asuna Uchiha." The old lady spoke but I ignored her. I bowed to show my respects." Hokage-sama, why did you call my attention today?'

"It's good your not like you're sensei who is always late." He chuckled in the end. I just ignored him and looked annoyed. He cleared his throat and sighed. "I summoned you today for a questioning, if you do understand the situation." I got myself interested. "The thing in you're left part of your neck is a curse seal. A very powerful seal. tell us you did it to you?" I looked on his serious face. "Orochimaru. One of the Legendary Sanin. I took a quick research on him his a class S missing ninja." The Hokages eyes widened. "Is that all you know?" "That's all." I replied. He was suddenly relieved. 'A smart kid indeed." the old lady spoke. "Is that all you need to ask?" I asked the Hokage. "No." That "no" Answer gave me chills all over in the body. Man this guy was seriously scary. The old man with bandage took a step forward. "As a kunoichi of Uchiha. Do you have any different abilities besides sharingan?" I nodded. "We.. No I mean I a Kunoichi only controls the Water element. Only male Uchiha's can use Fire elements that the only difference in our clan." The hokage somehow frowned. "Do you Asuna Uchiha, know a Barrier Jutsu?" I nodded on agreement. "A Barrier Jutsu is a three or more person technique that can seal or protect what is inside." He smiled on my answer. "Indeed. But I didn't expect this nor believed this fact. There is a one man Barrier Jutsu user." My jaw dropped hard in the ground. He continued."The only person that can use this jutsu is Uchiha Madara's lover." "What!?" I shouted. "That's like way long ago!"

"I never seen this technique but it was supposed to work on will power." He looked at his desk. "Why Am I hearing this?" I immediately asked. "We suspected you to possess such jutsu but then this is just history you say. We cannot accuse you or do anything we are just acknowledging you."

I was relieved somehow. "That's it?" Again another "no" answer. "I, The Third hokage ordered you to forfeit the final match that be held three weeks from now." I was mad as in pissed and mad. "Why?! I didn't do anything right?" I shouted. "Lower you're voice, young lady!" The old man replied. I calmed myself. The hokage sighed. "The ninja you were about to fight was killed." My eyes widened. "We can't proceed on the battle if there's a odd numbered on the match so you're force to forfeit." I looked down on the ground. "I understand. I need to go Hokage-sama." I turned my back and left.

Training Ground

I was glad somehow Kakashi told me where they were having training so I can send them food. I stopped in a large upright rock and whistled. A silver haired man and raven haired jumped out in the rock and landed on my front. "Yo!" Kakashi looked like he smiled. Sasuke looked dirty and looked hungry. "What did you bring today?" Sasuke asked. "Bread, cookies you're usual favorite and some clothes for you. Also water." I smiled he just smirked in my face. Kakashi took a cookie and about to bite we stared at him. "What's under... the secret between Kakashi's face..." He looked scared on our faces. He returned the cookie on the basket. "Maybe later."

"Hey, Asuna." Sasuke called. "What?"" I replied. "What happened between you and Gaara?" He glared at me. "No nothing! Of course I haven't seen him for a while thougth." I gave off a small laughed. "Asuna, I'm warning you stay away from him."

"Sasuke! Stop being so protective will you?" I shouted at him and throwing the basket to Kakashi. "You're not mom nor dad to tell me what I need to do!" I gasped on the mouth. Sasuke just turned around. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to." Sasuke suddenly gave me a hugged. "Sasuke? You alright." and he quickly released me. "I'm you're brother." And took a jump into the rock completely ignoring my call. Kakashi thank me for the food and water and left. I face slapped.

The day of the finals

I couldn't find Neither Sasuke or Gaara and the team. Luckily I saw Hinata and we became friends immediately. She told me that she has this "Feelings" for narut but she was too shy to say it. While in the stadium me, Hinata and Kiba found a seat. First round was Naruto versus Neji unexpectedly Naruto won. While everyone was busy on cheering I slip thru the genin's lounge where they view the match. I looked for Gaara that I seems watching his sister fight shikamaru. I knocked on the door that seems surprised him. "Hello?!" I waved my hand and smiled. "Why are you here?"As usual a cold reply. "I was here to ask you something." I breathed deep. "Why do you want me to come to you at the Sand Village?". He stared at me. "Because you have the same personality of that special person that was once special to me." He held his chest with his hand. He once looked at me." I think I'm in lo-" The crowd gone wild when Sasuke appeared. "Sasuke!" I shouted. "Gaara-kun hold that thought, okay?" I jumped out of the window and landed on front of Sasuke. "Sup!" I smiled. "Hmpf!" Sasuke replied. I hugged him and scratch his hair. "You bastard making me worry so much! Nice outfit by the way!" I gave him a thumbs up. He smirked.

I didn't expected the battle was Gaara versus Sasuke. I was in both sides and I can't peek between the two. "GO!" I shouted. The announcer signal the begin of the match. I stared at Gaara that seems to in pain. He looked on Sasuke that who is provoking him to fight. "You're eyes is same as mine filled with hatred and revenge!" Gaara said to Sasuke. My nerves won't calm down as in this two are really something and what's with Sasuke's training that Kakashi seems won't let off. Sasuke charges to Gaara in unusual speed. Gaara's sand can't keep up on Sasuke's attack and pierced thru with out single scratch. Gaara flew into the arena. "Gaara-kun!" I shouted but Sasuke glared at me. "g-go S-sasuke!" I shouted back. I once again looked at Gaara's face it seems he had a Sand Armor around him. Once again Sasuke provoke Gaara. "So that's you're Sand Armor, huh." He smirked. "Watch me pierced thru it!" He charged in a faster speed and charge on front of Gaara but he was actually behind Gaara. He kicked him in the throat that once again send him flying but his sand caught his fall. "If you're not going to attack then I will" Sasuke shouted as he started to charge to Gaara. Gaara swirled his sand all over him but Sasuke circled on Gaara. Sasuke got thru by entering from below and attacked on Gaara. Both sides were suddenly exhausted. I turned my attention to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, You trained Sasuke perfectly but he used his sharingan when I fought Lee, didn't he?" He nodded. "With this speed that he just mastered in a month is indeed remarkable but Rock Lee's speed can be attained by stamina. Did you taught Sasuke something like a jutsu?" He looked at me. "Come on, Asuna. You don't want to spoil the fun aren't you? Or you're just jealous because I didn't trained you?" I glared at him. "Nah, I admit my twin brother is already a genius one heck of a genius only appeared like 100 years." I turned my attention back to Sasuke and Gaara.

Gaara formed a seal on his hand and suddenly his sand covered him like a big cocoon. Sasuke charged towards Gaara's shield but his attack were pointless. Spikes surrounded Gaara's shiled that made in vulnerable. Sasuke was totally exhausted and breathing heavily his hands were covered with blood. Naruto came to us shouting. "Kakashi-sensei you have to stop the match! That guy is too much for Sasuke!" I made a face. "What? Don't talk like that about Gaara!" "Don't you get it that guy is totally different from us. His point on living is too kill people! If this continues Sasuke will be hurt or Die!" I glanced on Sasuke in the Arena it seems like the shield was tough and a eye suddenly came out of nowhere. "You've got to believe me!" Naruto begged. I stood up. "Naruto, don't underestimate Sasuke!" I shouted with anger. "What make you so sure he'll win?!" Naruto replied. "Because I just knew it."I pointed in my heart. "We are twins after all, I totally trust him!" The crowd gone wild again as Sasuke ran into the wall and held his hand. Moments later a chakra forned into a electricity. I turned into Kakashi and smirked. "So that's all the fruit of all you're training." He nodded. Sasuke was ready to attack. "Chidori!" He ran fast and to Gaara's shield.

Everyone was surprised for a moment. Sasuke pierced thru Gaara's shield. "He pierced through!"I shouted as Sasuke tried to pull his hand but he couldn't. Sasuke was shouting nonsense. "You're not taking her away!" He continued to pulled all his force. All the sudden feathers from above rained down the arena. I thought. "GENJUTSU!" I hand sign. "KAI!" Sasuke somehow pulled his arm away from Gaara. Konoha was obviously was under attack. I jumped where Sasuke was located when the time he saw me he looked frustrated. "Asuna! Get away from here!" Too late a Sand Arm grabbed me while in mid air and put me on Gaara's gourd. I was surprised by the sudden movements. I saw Sasuke's hand reaching for mine but my body was seemly being crushed. I was losing my conscious but Sasuke was in front of me. "Asuna!"

"Sas..uke..." My body felt a sudden compress force that made me wake for a bit cause of pain. I looked at Sasuke who slowly disappearing. We were fast on escaping. A girl in a fan looked at me. 'Why! Why would the looks of you able to hold Gaara's hands!" She shouted at my face. "Temari stop it!" The mummy dude shouted at her. "Kankuro don't be foolish this girl here is totally something that able to tame Gaara the one tail beast!" I totally snapped. "Stop calling Gaara A beast! A monster! A one tail BEAST!" I panted. Temari slapped my face. "You have no idea how to live with him! He..He killed our mother in his birth! His hand already tainted in blood the time he was born and he killed his own uncle!" I was shocked on my discovery. "Gaara... Gaara didn't want his mother die! So stop the hell calling him Beast! His a human a ninja not some weapon that you can use and throw it away!" Temari was furious. "Once again I'm telling you. You don't know anything. We ninja are weapons and object that will be thrown away immediately!" She was about to slap me again but she stopped and looked at my face. My sharingan was activated.

"STOP HURTING HER!" Sasuke was able to catch up. "Sasuke!" I shouted at him. Kankuro stopped. "I will handle this! Temari take away Gaara and that girl!" And we ran away from Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I tried to bodge from my strained but the sand was totally holding my body tightly. "Get me out of here!" I shouted at temari. "Sorry but I can't. Gaara can control his sand on his own will. To think about it you're his will for the firs time." Temari continued and completely ignore my further actions. After couple of minutes Gaara woke up. "I can walk!" Gaara stood. "Gaara-kun! You're awake! Let me of here!" I protested but he look away. "I can't. I'm going to take you to the Sand Village no matter what." Temari and I was shocked on what he just said. "Gaara, you know you can't." Gaara glared at her. "Don't interfere or I'll kill you!" A killing intent covered Gaara's aura. I was shocked. He never show me this kind of behavior this monstrous aura.

"Not going to happen, Gaara!" A male voice spoke. "Sasuke!" I shouted as I saw my twin's familiar cocky smile. "You! SASUKE!" Gaara's head was hurting again. He threw Temari and flew a couple of meter away. "AH!" Gaara was in pain. "Gaara-kun!" I shouted tried to escape the sand's grip. Suddenly the sand formed a hand and started to cover his body. "Sasuke!" He was in berserk. He started hitting trees and knocking them down in one blow. While me just watch Gaara's doings. "GAARA! Wake up!" I shouted again but it was useless. "Sasuke! Are you afraid to fight me? Are you now a coward? You can't even protect your beloved sister!" He was obviously provoking Sasuke. "Do you know what I will do to her when I take her away from you completely?" My eyes widened. "Gaara-kun" My voice was trembling. I wanted to stop Gaara I knew I was the only one but I was completely useless. "I'm going to take her away from you! So you can finally enter the real Darkness the world had given to us! Now come one don't be a coward! Fight me!"

A light was emitting from the tree behind us. "So you're are only hiding in there, huh!" He jumped into Sasuke's position so as Sasuke jumped with Chidori in his hands. "BRING BACK MY SISTER!" His chidori was able to hit but it didn't fazed Gaara. "Sasuke!" I shouted again.I looked to Sasuke that was attempting to make a new Chidori. "Sasuke don't! You're body is exhausted you can't go any more!" But he was stubborn. "Is That It Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara cocked a smirked. "Gaara I'm begging you Wake up!"

"Asuna! It's useless...that guy.. is a monster!" Sasuke shouted. "Why! Why are everyone calling you monster Gaara! What did you do tell me I.. I will heal those wound in you're heart! I will do what I can. Those eyes of yours are not a eyes of a killer but they are just sad eyes!" My eyes was about to shed tears after a couple of years. Gaara looked at me I looked back. He took me off in his gourd still trap in his sand. He put his forehead on my forehead. "I love you." I was left in silence as he place me again on the original position and charge towards Sasuke.

The Chidori was a hit it fazed Gaara and took off his sand armor. Sasuke suddenly shouted from pain. The curse seal was activated that unable him to move. "SASUKE!" He was starting to transform completely and attacked Sasuke but Naruto saved him. "Naruto?!" The most unexpected hero can he become. "Let go off, Asuna-chan!" The sand slowly loosing it's grip on me. It time to escape I grab the chance and jump. As I landed Naruto shielded me from Gaara who supposed to take me back. In one swift move of Gaara's Sand Arm we both flew tree to tree. "Oh crap, that really hurts." I muttered. "Naruto you alright?" He nodded. We suddenly heard Sakura's scream and rush back to her. She protected Sasuke when we got hit but she got pinned in the tree. "Sasuke!" I rushed into him. "You alright?" He smirked. "Never been better now I see you safe." I was surprised on what he said. He was the type of over protective nii-san I expected a tons of scolding from him. I smiled. "Shut it, Sasuke." Gaara shouted in pain. The moment I saw him his body was completely transforming. "Naruto!" Sasuke tried to stand up. "For the last thing you do. Protect my sister and Sakura." He was standing bravely. "Because I don't want my comrades fall in front of me." Naruto and I nodded. I just notice that somehow he had a small frog with him. "Naruto.."

That moment I was tell a compliment but Naruto suddenly emitted a incredible chakra that both send chills all over our body. "Naruto!" The only words my mind came out with. "Asuna-chan back me up!" Following a hand seal. "Multi-shadow Jutsu!" A tons of Naruto clones appeared. "Naruto, where the heck did you got this chakra!" I muttered and stood up. "I'll be your back up, Naruto-kun!" I hand seal. "Water Clone Jutsu!" We attacked Gaara with our clones. Left, Right, below and above. "NaruAsu Mirage! (LAME?)

I panted but Gaara's powers seems to increase. He suddenly transformed into complete One Tail Beast. "Asuna! Stay away from there!" Sasuke shouted at me. "Sasuke!" My face was serious never this serious than before. "I'll protect you, my comrades and Konoha!" I smiled that somehow gave him a relief. Naruto smiled. "I'll try this one but this is going to dry me chakra." He bit his thumb and formed a hand sign."Summoning Jutsu!" A large as in large frog. We were on it's head and somehow Naruto rejoice on what he done. "He it's you again!" The frog shouted. "Come on Gautama-kun let's defeat that sand beast already!" Naruto replied. "No way!" Me and Naruto had a what-faces. 'Why?!" Naruto asked. "Because we haven't settled this in a hundred bottles of Saki!" The frog replied. He suddenly looked at me. "Ehh, kid is she you're girlfriend?" I blushed. "Hell NO!" I kicked his head that somehow hurt him. Naruto looked at me. "Scary..." The Naruto's small frog called the big toad "Pops" Only means his the father of the small frog. "Come one pops. Help Naruto over here. He protected me from the that creeps." The Big toad suddenly angry and agreed to help us. "Please don't hurt Gaara-kun!" Naruto lI focus my chakra into Naruto's imagination but I didn't expected him to transform into a nine tailed beast. I was surprised as any one else. "This is you're chance!" Gautama shouted. We jumped on Gaara's front I rushed into him but the sand stopped us both. "Don't do this, Gaara!" My body was going to be completely crushed by the sand. While Naruto was having a hard time to move. His eyes change and chakra somehow added into his body. "Don't Fuck with me!" He head butt Gaara's forehead and hit hard causing them to bleed. The one tailed beast was defeated and we fell. Gautama disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara's sad eyes. "A..su..na."

"Gaara-kun." I reached for his hand when I did I hugged me. "There's no need to take me to Sand Village, Gaara-kun." I smiled. "I'll be always in you're heart. I love you too, Gaara-kun." I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes. "Thank you."

**HOW'S THAT HUH! HAHA IF YOU'RE KINDA DISAPPOINTED SORRY ABOUT THAT I HAVe been sleeping to way much. Okay Thank you for the new reviewers and I'm sorry I update slow if i am slow will kinda of. **

**I apologizes for grammar or misspelled words. **

**Thank you AGain. **

**Spoiler alert Read if you DARE!**

**"The days of playing ninja with you guys are over..." *Sob**


	6. GoodBye Konoha

**hTo My Followers and reviewers I thank you for support. I have to tell you something. I don't actually write in the Microsoft word or notepad but just in the copy-n-paste of the fanfiction I am saying this because the three whole hour of making this suddenly *Poof... *Sob**

**Any way read this part carefully might gonna miss you something in the next chapter**

**Chapter 6: GoodBye Konoha**

As the team 7 returned to Konoha. A news that broke everyone's heart. The third was killed stopping Orochimaru the imposing Kazekage to attack the Leaf Village. Naruto cried on Iruka-sensei's shoulders same goes to Sakura. The twins came to the grave of the third not because it was required but the third helped them to have a house and he became their godfather. Asuna's tears slowly dripped as the rain came along. Sasuke comforted his sister all he could but she couldn't stop crying. Now the village faces another problem they fear another attack from another village that can led the village in total annihilation. Naruto visited Asuna who was cooking breakfast. Asuna invited Naruto to join them for breakfast that greatly annoyed Sasuke. She cooked bacon, egg and miso the usual favorite of Sasuke but Naruto just chomped them all. Sasuke notice that Asuna smiled after couple of days sulking in tears for the third's death. Naruto somehow was a life saver. Naruto says his goodbye's because he was up for the training with Jiraiya. Sasuke invited Asuna to come at Kakashi's house to help her to learn Chidori.

They arrived at Kakashi's house in their curiosity all of the jounin gathered at his house that somehow he looked sick. "Hey, everyone what's up with Kakashi-sensei?" Asuna asked. Guy stood and sighed. "He had a cold, Asuna-chan." Sasuke and Asuna knew something was up. "You're not lying are you?" Sasuke and Asuna both asked. Guy simply scratch his head. Suddenly a ninja bodge in the house. "Is that true that Uchiha Itachi came to the Land of Fire and came here to kill Naruto?!" Guy and the other jounin face palmed. They all notice the killing aura of the twins that a while ago was warm and loving. They both change their eyes with anger. "**Uchiha Itachi...we will kill you."** Asuna's personality change same as Sasuke and they get out of the house that seemly headed to the Land of Fire. Guy followed them. As they arrive they took a quick glance on the populated area. "Asuna used some of you're clones to gather information." Sasuke commanded. "Water Clone Jutsu!" About six clones appeared and scattered all over the place."Search for Naruto and Jiraiya. They are probably some where here." Asuna ordered the clones. They all dispatched. Sasuke stick to the original Asuna to make sure they do it properly. Asuna focused on her clones searched and a information come up. "Sasuke I found them!" They rushed into a old looking hotel. Ran into the hallways and opened the door where the receptionist told them to open but they got the wrong person. Once again Asuna focus her chakra. "Shit, Sasuke they are near here.. direction 12 o clock!" They jumped out of the window and headed where the clone spotted Naruto's chakra. They broke the door without stopping or asking the receptionist. They headed on the 2nd floor as they turn the corner they saw him.

There coal eyes turned into crimson as they saw the two men dress in black cloaks with red cloud pattern. "Ah well another pair of those sharigan." The look a like shark talked. "Do you know them, Itachi?"

The man with raven hair glared at the twins as they glared at each others eyes. "Of course. They are my little brother and sister." He calmly said. "Go away, you are weak. You don't interest me." He looked back at Naruto who seems surprised. "Eh, Itachi you have a good genes. A handsome little brother and a beautiful little sister. I'm impress." The shark face guy gave a compliment.

"Shut up!" Asuna charged towards Itachi but it was a water clone. "Itachi!" Sasuke charged and Asuna as back up. "CHIDORI!" Asuna hand seal."Water Style: Water Ball Prison."

The Chidori was about to hit but Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and throw him over to Asuna that electrified both of them. They both landed at the wall. Itachi charged at them pinning them in the wall while holding their necks. "No mercy as ever." The shark guy spoke. Itachi slammed the twins in the wall knocking them down. "Itachi!" Sasuke glared at his Big brother that seems no emotion. Asuna struggles for air but the more she move the tighter Itachi grip on her neck. "You two are still weak... you both lack..." He whispered on their ears. "Hatred...You know what you'll never be." Itachi looked at them with his sharigan sending a genjutsu on both of them. "Weaklings." He released the twins neck that some how left nothing on their eyes. Asuna looked at him. "W-why..Ita...chi..that..nig-" Itachi stood in front of her and suddenly kicked his little sister's throat and his little brother's chest. Asuna coughed blood and landed the floor unconscious.

"Stop right there!" A old man spoke. "Itachi and Kisame! I'm here to arrest you wither you like it or not!" "Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya hand seal a jutsu and the surrounding looked different. "Now you're trap!" But Itachi and Kisame ran away and jumped into window and escape. "That was very unfortunate."Jraiya sighed. Suddenly Guy appeared and kicked Jiraiya. 'Whoops!" Guy apologizes to Jiraiya. Naruto tried to wake up Sasuke but instead Asuna woke up. Her eyes opened with no emotion. "This is the worst. Looks like three broken ribs and broken leg for Sasuke and a severed throat and broken arms for Asuna. Itachi never even showed mercy." Jiraiya sighed. Naruto couldn't do anything for the twins. "I'll carry this two to the hospital you two continue the journey on finding the next hokage." Guy left with the twins.

As soon as Guy arrived in the hospital the nurses aided them both but it was hard to cure broken bones than their bruises. Sasuke won't able to move if he won't be cured right away. Asuna was already awake but paralyze her arms and unable to speak. Guy visits them like everyday and Sakura always brought flowers and fruits. She talked alot on Asuna but she didn't reply any of them just staring at the window letting her hair flew with the wind. Kakashi visited them and didn't talk much. Other jounin and genins were there to visit but gave up on them except Sakura. Asuna stared at her while making a orange juice. Suddenly Naruto appeared with a blond woman. She took a look at her and sighed. "Everything is going to be alright, Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Thanks alot Old lady Tsunade!"

Asuna just stared as Tsunade healed Sasuke. "He'll wake up soon." She knew it was her turn. "You're indeed pretty just like Jiraiya and Naruto described you." She smiled but Asuna didn't frown nor smile just pure no emotions. "There you can talk now just drink some juice Sakura made you and you'll be fine." Asuna nodded. As Naruto,Tsunade and her assistant left Sasuke woke up. He looked at Asuna that seems happy and relieved. Sakura prepared them some apples and skinned them while talking about how the apple look good and stuff. Naruto arrived and started teasing Sakura that punch him. Asuna looked at Sasuke who's eyes was full of hatred and anger but the two didn't even notice. Sakura offered the apples to Sasuke but Sasuke threw it away.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "What's with that look?! You don't have to glare at me like that!"

**"Fight me NOW "** Sasuke's tone was obviously mad. Naruto looked on him. "What? You can't you just got healed by Grandma Tsunade." **"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"**Sasuk'e sharingan activated that both surprised Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke stood up. "Follow me." Naruto followed. Sakura talked o Asuna. "Asuna-chan, stop Sasuke you'll the on-" She cut her out. "What do you exactly know about him?" She glared. "You're annoying and pitiful creature." Asuna stood and followed Sasuke. Sakura left with self pity. They walk into the roof with awkward silent. Sasuke and Naruto forward in the center of the rooftop and Asuna climb up on the tank. She has no intention on stopping neither of them. Even

Naruto just smiled that pissed Sasuke. "What are you smiling for?" Sasuke shouted. "I'm not smiling I'm just excited, that's all."Naruto replied. "Let's do it!"Sasuke invited. "No way. Put you're head protector first then we fight." Sasuke smirk. "Here you again. Babbling about how great leaf shinobi you'll be and stuff. You know what I don't need it because you can't even put a scratch on my forehead." Naruto finally snapped. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" Naruto charged at Sasuke and Sasuke charged at him as well. They both stopped each others fist and kicked each others faces. Naruto was able to grab Sasuke's feet but Sasuke easily counter him with a kick that sent him flying in the white sheets hanged in the rooftop. Naruto hand seal a Shadow Clone Jutsu and about more than 20 show up. Sasuke was in the middle. All at once the clones attacked but Sasuke was able to counter until a clone kicked his chin sent him flying. Sasuke recovered and hand seal. "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Everything burned on the rooftop that includes the sheets from the hospital and Naruto's clones. Sasuke landed in the fence. "Its that all, Naruto?" Asuna took a quick glance on Naruto who was with a clone. A concentrated chakra formed into Naruto's hand. Sasuke's faced was somehow annoyed on Naruto's new Jutsu. "Chidori!" Both was about to clash when Sakura arrived. She ran towards them but Asuna grabbed her but it was too late when she landed. The attack on both sides will include them in the explosion. Suddenly a silver haired man grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's wrist and throw them in two different tanks. Sasuke's hand was trap on the tank put easily pulled it and water gushed out. While Naruto's attack didn't looked fazed the tank except for the small hole he created. Sasuke smirked. "That kind of chakra you did could killed your comrade." Kakashi glared at Sasuke that glared him back and Sasuke jumped and left. Sakura was crying on Asuna's shoulders when Kakashi came. "Sakura don't worry everything will be fine It will okay." he smiled. Asuna looked at him without emotion. _"Sasuke suddenly change and Asuna looked like she was still traumatized." Kakashi thought._ Asuna stood up and confronted Naruto. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him out above her head.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted. Asuna looked at his eyes but no single emotion looked at her face. "Naruto, you shouldn't fought him. Now you'll going to change everything." A tear rolled on her cheek. She put Naruto down but still holding his left silent. "Naruto, I'm so jealous to you and your power." She turned around and left the rest of the team. Asuna come back home to find Sasuke but he was not at home. It was already night time when she arrived. She locked herself in her room and started to get dress on her outfit. She jumped into her bed and saw the picture of team 7 besides her.

She thought. "Kakashi-sensei, You shouldn't used those words to comfort Sakura." She sighed. She took the picture out of the frame and put it in her pocket. The door suddenly slammed. Sasuke was obviously home. She rushed into down stairs and looked at Sasuke's beat up face. She knows the thought of the twin before Sasuke notice her she was already on front of him. "Sasuke, were going out of Konoha aren't we?" Sasuke's eyes widened and nodded in agreement. "How did you know?" Sasuke demanded a answer. "I know this day will come when we are going to Orochimaru." She took of her head protector off and slip into her pocket. Sasuke glared at his sister. "So you're going to stop me then?"

Asuna turned around. "I promised didn't I? We are never ever going to be apart. I don't care where are you going but I'm going to follow. I'm going to be strong Sasuke and be with you." She grab her bag. "We leave in midnight." She climbed on the stairs that left his brother speechless.

Midnight.

The twins silently walked into the dark alleys on Konoha. There steps are completely silent. They was about two blocks on the gate when they saw Sakura. "Sasuke-kun? Asuna-chan? Where are you going?" She asked. "Training." Asuna replied at her coldly and continued to walk. Sasuke stopped on front of her."Go home Sakura."

Sakura started to cry. "You're going to leave Konoha, aren't you?" The twins simply glared and turned. "Annoying." Sasuke coldly muttered. "I'm going to shout!"Sakura's voice intense."Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart! Just stay you two." Asuna came on front of Sakura and slap her face. "Your really annoying." Sakura was about to shout but Sasuke knocked her in the neck. "Thank you." The twins whispered.

As they arrive on the location four people showed up in front of them. Sasuke holds Asuna's hand and introduce her to them. "Her name-" Asuna cut him off. "Asuna Uchiha."Asuna glared at them. The red haired girl glared at her back. "This B*tch is motherf*cker is the one man barrier Jutsu User?" She pointed at Asuna that suddenly disappeared. Asuna kicked the red haired's head and pointed a kunai on her neck. Sasuke just smirked. "My sister don't want to talk with someone that uses bad words has a bad temper on them." They nodded. Asuna put her Kunai down and joined Sasuke. The white haired guy stepped forward. He had another head on the back of his neck and seems lifeless. "My name is Sakon." he smiled. The other one with six arms spoke. "Kidomaru." The fat guy forward. "Jirobo. The red haired girl refuse to introduce herself so Jirobo spoke. "Tayuya is her name." Asuna nodded. "Sorry we were rough on you, Sasuke. This is how we welcome our new leader." Sasuke nodded. "Let's get going then." They jumped to the forest and disappeared.

The dawn cracked and the Sound four was still in the forest. They stopped besides the trees and Sakon pulled out medicine pills he explained what will happen when the time they take the pill but it will release them in the seal Kakashi put them. At once the twins took the pills they felt pain in their body. The sound four immediately sealed in a separate containers. Sakon notice the ninja's eaves dropping them and started to scram. It was naruto's gang. Jirobo left behind so the team can proceed little by little the sound four reduce until to Tayuya. Shikumaru and Naruto was about to obtain the containers but a white haired boy came out and retrieved the containers. He jumped out on the way and Tayuya fought Shikumaru and Naruto but Naruto was able to pass and followed Kimimaro. Once Kimimaro landed on the open field he senses Asuna and Sasuke's awakening. He instructed the directions where they will follow . Before leaving Kimimaro talked to Asuna. "Please take care of Jugo for me."She nodded and they left. Naruto was about to face Kimimaro but Lee takes over and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto nodded and followed the twins.

The Falls

Sasuke was already on the other side of the border and Asuna was about to jump towards the other side but Naruto arrived. "Asuna! Sasuke!" Naruto still catching his breath called for the attention of the twins. "Asuna! Sasuke!" But Sasuke continued to walk. Naruto growled. 'What are you gonna run away again?!" These words stop Sasuke's movement as well as Asuna. Asuna and Sasuke turned towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. The right side of Asuna's face was covered with thorn like tattoo as well as Sasuke whose face covered with flame tattoo. He looked at them closely. No emotion shown on there faces. "So it's you hopeless knuckle head." Sasuke's voices turned into a cold reply. Naruto still in horror as his two friends suddenly change in just one day they fought Itachi. They glared at each others eyes. Asuna looked at Naruto. "So she sent you, huh? That cry baby bubble gum." She spoke still no emotion shown in her face. "It's over Naruto just leave us alone." Asuna turned around. Sasuke gave a sinister laugh and smirked. "Look at you. what's with the angry face?" Naruto clinched his fist."Why..Why are you doing this to us? Sasuke..Asuna..Why?" Naruto started shouting. 'I don't get it what happened that make you two like this?! Asuna what happen to your dream you shared to me?! Sasuke where's that oh so cool attitude of yours?" Asuna turned. "Why do you even care?" Sasuke followed. "It's our life, Naruto. It doesn't concern you." Naruto's eyes widened more. "We have our own path to follow and that path has nothing to do with you." Sasuke continued. "But Why! Asuna can't you stop Sasuke?! I thought you want to be the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha?!"

Asuna walked closer to him and slaps Naruto's face. "My days of playing Ninja with you kids in the leaf are all over." Asuna's words broke Naruto's heart in pieces.

Asuna turned around and rejoined his brother. Naruto started to mutter. 'All of them...risk..their..live just to save you two!" Sasuke titled his head. "Why isn't it nice of them." And start walking. Asuna started at Naruto's face. "Let's go." Sasuke commanded. They turned around. As they walk away Sasuke notice a shadow appearing in his way. It was Naruto. He landed on Sasuke and slide over the ground. 'Not so fast Sasuke!" Naruto punch Sasuke's face but Sasuke didn't react at all he just spit blood on Naruto's piss face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's clothes over the neck. "That's it? If I stay with you kids I'll never had this kind of power. We are going to where Orochimaru is and obtain that power we crave." Naruto's eyes filed with anger. "Are you out of your mind?!Your going to were Orochimaru is? He killed the Third Hokage and almost attacked the leaf! His just going to use you just like a new set of clothes and after his done with you Your sister will be next! He ain't the guy who just give things for free!"Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him high. He slowly stood up and punch Naruto's stomach and flew towards Asuna's direction. "Catch." Sasuke commanded. Asuna jumped over Naruto and kicked his head that sent him flying to the water.

Asuna stood still as she watch Naruto landed on the water like a stone. "Let's go, his coming back." Sasuke blocked her way. "Let's stay." And forward. "Don't interfere. You know my temper." Asuna nodded. Naruto rose from the water. "Why! Where is that Asuna I know who loves climbing trees and a smile that made my day! Where's the cocky bastard who oh so popular and good on anything that I called rival?!" Naruto started to charged and jump up but Sasuke charge towards him and kick him back in the water. Naruto quickly recovers but Sasuke who's still in mid air attacked Naruto with his own Shuriken that force Naruto to hide in the rock. It was a blind spot but Sasuke successfully able to hit Naruto and trapped him with his strings. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" The fire reached Naruto by the strings and looked totally burned him but Naruto jump out of the smoke and punch Sasuke many times as he can but it looked like it didn't fazed Sasuke.

Another smirked came out on Sasuke's face. "That's it?" He kicked Naruto's stomach once again. "So it's seems that I don't have to use it then." Sasuke cocked another smirk. This seems shocked Naruto. "Don't you get it? I'm not going to use my Sharigan." Naruto pissed."Don't mock me!" He threw a punch but Sasuke easily caught it. "You don't have the strength nor the desire,Naruto. Your just a stupid wanna be someone in my eyes." He threw naruto away from him but he charge towards Naruto in a fast speed. He kicked Naruto's stomach multiple times and landed badly on the ground. "If I stick with you guys then I wasn't able to be this strong!" Sasuke ended his combo with another kick. Asuna watch in silence. There's no way that his brother can be stopped by now even thought his killing Naruto he didn't cared. Asuna bit her lower lip. "Sasuke, I know the rules but you should just paralyzed him so we can go now." She damn his brothers ego. The twins rules were simple. When in fight don't dare to stop each other even the worst happens. Because Sasuke made this rule his almost killed himself when he fought Haku. She glance back to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke was beating up Naruto's clones easily. of course Sasuke is a genius on Taijutsu but he got this cocky attitude. After beating all the clones Sasuke was already on front of Naruto and squeezed his arm. He punch naruto's chin and followed with a kick. "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Sasuke surely has the intention to either burn naruto to death or kill Naruto by any means. Sasuke's fire jutsu increases its fire power that burned the forest. "I know your in there, dobe." Naruto appeared behind the tree. "You still think were in the same team, don't cha?" Sasuke said. They started to fight with taijutsu but Naruto just kept blocking them. Sasuke landed a strong punch on Naruto's stomach sending him back to the water.

They kept on going on and on until Naruto decided to use his "JUTSU" as well as Sasuke's chidori. They charged at each other's jutsu and blown away in there own attacks. Sasuke quickly recovered but Naruto wasn't. Bubbles appeared on Sasuke's feet. A hand grab his feet towards the water. Naruto's clones started to attack him underwater but Sasuke quickly invades. His rose up out of the water but a line up Naruto clones grab Sasuke's feet and throw him with "Them in the near rock. Sasuke quickly hand seal for a fire jutsu that burn's Naruto's clones. The rock was about to fall on them but they both recovers and landed in a log. They both stood on the log as a pole in the water. Asuna ran on the middle so she can tell what was happening. Naruto lowered his head.

"Sasuke, now I thought about it... I truly understand your feelings towards hatred and revenge." Naruto put his hand on his chest. Sasuke tilt his head. "How can you understand me? You don't have any parents nor a siblings on the first place! You're always alone from the start! How can you understand us?!" Sasuke shouted on top of his voice. Naruto left speechless. Asuna notice Naruto was thinking it well.

Naruto raise his head and breath. "When I think of Iruka-sensei I thought him as a Father. I always thought so this is how to have a caring father even thought how I was so annoying he actually cared for me." He looked at Sasuke. "When I think about you, Sasuke. I thought so this is how to have a cocky brother that fights you in anything and you call rival." Naruto now looked at Asuna and gave out a small smile. "When I think about Asuna. I thought this is how to have a stubborn sister to protect but then even how she is so stubborn she always let out a smile in her face making my day happy again. From the start you were my family. When I looked at you, Sasuke in that river all alone I understand you were sad and I was too sad on that time."

He continued. "But I was so glad I met you two. On that day I met you two I was glad because I was no longer alone." he smiled. Asuna felt her heart broken in tiny pieces. A tear rolled on her cheeks. "Naruto-kun." The only thing came out on her mouth.

"So what?" Sasuke replied. "It doesn't make any sense now, Naruto. It's far too late!" Sasuke charged toward him knocking Naruto out balance in the log they were stepping in. Naruto landed badly on the water. Sasuke picked him up. "I told you Naruto it's far too late!" He charged his hand with a chidori on his chest. Blood gushed out on Nruto's chest and mouth. "Naruto! Sasuke I'm begging you stop it!" Asuna cried for attention of the twin but he turned the event into pleasure. "Naruto! Sasuke stop it!" Asuna continue to begged Naruto's life.

All the sudden a grip on Sasuke's wrist took attention on both of them. A red chakra emitted all around Naruto. His teeth and nail grew longer and his chakra became more powerful and his eyes change. Sasuke let go of Naruto's chest and jumped away. "So this is the real you,huh?" Sasuke said. Naruto growled. "If this fact that you won't come back to the Leaf Village by my words then I will take you home by forces even I'm going to break every bone you have in your body!" Naruto charged at Sasuke but Asuna blocked the attack with a blue barrier. "Asuna! Get out of the way!" They both said in the same time. Asuna turned and glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke! Naruto gone berserk! Don't yo-" The barrier cracked and Naruto swing a attack on Asuna's chest sending her flying in the another direction. Sasuke who paying attention on Asuna was attacked by Naruto and landed on the rock. "I'm gonna break every bone in your body! I won't fuckng stop until I fulfill that promise!" Naruto started to attack and Sasuke looked he just saw one tail on Naruto. They kept on going to fight until Sasuke transformed into a winged beast. His lips, hair and skin color change.

Naruto used Rasengan and Sasuke fired up his Chidori. They both clash together with outstanding power. In moment of silence the rain started to pour into their faces. Sasuke was left stood still and holding a kunai on his hand. "To...obtain..the eyes like..yours..must kill...you..bestfriend ..huh?" Sasuke was about to plunge Naruto with kunai but a blue chakra barrier block the way that send to kunai flying out of the direction. Asuna panting and holding her stomach stopped Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his sister. "Sasuke, if you kill Naruto then it means you're going to be Itachi's puppet following his orders."Sasuke kneeled on front of Naruto's body. Asuna took his arm and put it in her neck. "Sasuke, I want you to create you're own path and my path." Sasuke dropped his slashed head protector. "Let's..go..."Sasuke whispered. Asuna nodded and both shadows disappeared in the dark.

**Author's note: **

**I thank you for the reviews and views. Especially YamaHinata. Thank you very much! **

**Please review on the chapters you read and give my some advises too. **

**I want this fanfic will be in plot and important stuff but I thought one time what will you think if they battle itachi, deidara and orochimaruu. I'm taking a guesses right now. Sorry this took to long you know me I kinda like lemon SasuSaku no offence. **

**Thank you! Please reviews to increase followers pleaseeeeee**

**Team Cosmo want to thank YamaHinata for continuing reviewing our work well technically I wrote and my idea. **

**THANK YOUUUUU! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next on Uchiha's Twins: Our return**


	7. Our Return

**HELOO PEOPLE~! I am now playing CANDY CRUSH WHILE DOING THIS I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPEN BUT I ATE SUGAR AND COKE SO HYPERACTIVE MODE RIGHT UNTIL I GOT SLEEPY**

**Chapter 7 : Our Return**

A Pale skinned boy entered a quiet room inside was a raven haired boy sleeping quietly. He hold a small katana on his hand and slowly move forward so he cannot awake his prey. As he move closer to his prey and ready to thrust his katana to oh so Sexy Raven haired boy that who is quietly sleeping but a massive broadsword was focus in his neck. "Whatcha doing?" a seductive feminine voice whispered in his ears sending chills all over his body. The pale boy looked at his prey it was covered with Blue Chakra Barrier and he looked still asleep. His slowly look at his captor. A long black hair until to her waist, onyx eyes and a kimono. Her waist was wrap with a blue rope and her neck have a Uchiha Crest necklace. "Asuna..Uchiha." The pale boy whispered. She nodded. They slowly and silently step away from the sleeping raven boy but a Chidori blade almost hit then if Asuna wasn't able to use her Barrier and bounce into the wall.

"Asuna, I told you not to wake me up!" A cold voice spoke. "Ah? I wasn't the one who wake you up!" Asuna protested as she let go of his prisoner. "It was this guy!" She pointed. "Dispose of it! I wanna go back to sleep!" Sasuke commanded. Asuna nodded. Her massive broadsword spins in her right hand and throw it into the attacker that smoothly dodge but Asuna was behind him. "Bye Bye!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A large explosion almost destroyed Orochimaru's base. A group of three people came rushing towards the site. One was a boy with blondie hair and balck and orange jumpsuit. The other one was a girl with pink hair and the last was a jounin. The ran towards the exit and they saw two persons above them. One was wearing a smirk in her face and another was no expression at all. All of them freeze..

"Sasuke..Asuna.." The pink girl whispered. Naruto's eyes widened as for there reunion. "Sasuke.." Sasuke looked at his eyes coldly. "Naruto.." Asuna looked at her old comrades. "Sasuke.." He was already on Naruto's position. That shocked everyone. Asuna just smirked.

_"He's fast!" Captain Yamamoto thought. "When did he!"" Sakura followed._

As Sasuke hold on to Naruto he held his katana. "If you really want to be a hokage then shouldn't you be in training and never bother us?Right Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ears as he unshealth his katana. Naruto smirked. "How can I be a Hokage if I can't even save one friend. Right,Sasuke?!" Sasuke smiled. Sasuke was about to stab Naruto but Sai counters his attack but behind him was Asuna that kicked his feet. Sasuke gladly kicked his face sent him flying away from them. While Naruto jumped out of Sasuke grip but Sasuke used his chidori to electrify Naruto and throw him away. Asuna attacked with her sword towards the jounin. She slash him but he might dodge the attack unfortunately the blade was covered with lighting. "Chidori Blade." She whispered as the cutting edge of her sword extends and stabs the jounins vest in half with his stomach. The Jounin tried to use his wood style but Asuna simply electrify him same way what Sasuke did to Naruto. Sakura charged towards her and challenge her to fist to fist that she gladly accepts. There fist met and Sakura went flying away but Sai was able to catch her.

"What? How can you blocked my strength." Sakura questioned. Asuna smirked and hold her sword thrusting deeper on the Jounin's chest. "Isn't it obvious?" And immediately pulled it out.

_"That kind of sword indeed requires incredible strength!" Sakura thought._ Asuna glance back into his brother who probably saw the Kyuubi inside Naruto and hasn't come back yet. She jumped besides him and wave her hand up. A Blue Barrier covered the both of them as Sakura, Sai and Yamato the jounin attacked them but the Barrier blocked them all. Asuna closed her eyes and finally saw the Kyuubi.

**"What is this? Another pair of those eyes." Kyuubi muttered. "Same as Madara Uchiha."** "I don't care!" Asuna and Sasuke said the same time as they pop the Kyuubi into water. **"Do Not kill Naruto Uchiha's.. Or you'll regret in the..end.."** They opened their eyes and came back to reality. Yamato used his Wood stlye but Asuna simply cut it into pieces. Sasuke jumped out of the way and landed on top. Asuna joins him. "Sasuke.." Asuna whispered. Sasuke nodded and raised his hand same goes to Asuna. Their bodies already covered with electricity but Orochimaru appeared between them. 'Now, now. Little one don't be hasty. Don't used that technique. Asuna-chan and Sasuke-kun." He let his tongue lick Asuna's hand that send creeps to her. Asuna and Sasuke put there hand down and breath calmly. "Let's go!" Orochimaru commanded then disappeared.

Asuna put her sword on her back and sighed as she glance into his brother glaring at Naruto. Asuna looked at her old comrades "See you soon." And both diappeared leaving Naruto shout on top of his lungs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT IT'S AROUND 700 OR SOMETHING. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONTINUE BECAUSE COLLEGE IS WEEKS APART. SHIT, NOW I THOUGHT HOW HARD THE ****FREAKING 4 HOUR ETHICS DISCUSSION. FOUR HOURS OF ETHIC AND WORDS I DN'T KNOW WHY ART SCHOOL HAVE THEM.**

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTION PLEASE PM ME AND VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE SO YOU CAN READ THE DETAILS AND INSPIRATION STUFF ABOUT THE STORY OR LUCKILY SPOILERS :) **

**PLEASE READ,ENJOY, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU! **

**i LOVE SUIGETSU! i HATE KARIN! mE STILL NEUTRAL ON JUUGO!**

**NEXT CHAPTER OF UCHIHA TWIN'S: YOUR DEATH FORMED A TEAM. **


	8. Your Death Formed a Team

**Hello! I'm deeply sorry for the last chapter because it was really short. Now in this chapter will be in two parts so expect ( maybe) a cliff hanger. **

**Today when I'm writing I'm actually watching all the movies of Naruto and I actually cried on Naruto: Blood Prison gosh I'm a cry baby shhhhhhht **

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 8 : Your Death formed a Team**

Orochimaru's room.

"Orochimaru-sama the eastern hideout finish the report regarding on the progress of the Asuna Uchiha this past 3 year." A silver haired man bowed his head towards Orochimaru who is in bed. "Ah, so it's been three years now huh. Well then report, Kabuto-kun." He replied. "Hai!" Kabuto immediately took the papers in his bag.

**Report Of Yama **

**Subject: Asuna Uchiha Teachers: Uchiha Sasuke (Twin Brother), Kabuto and Yama from eastern hideout**

**Age: 17 Gender: Female Clan: Uchiha Former Village: Konoha **

**Elements: Water and Lightning Style Special Abilities: Curse Mark, Sharingan And Barrier Jutsu **

**Others: Genius in Swordsmanship, Taijutsu, Genjutsu (Sharingan), Ninjutsu and Tactical Forecasting **

**History of Training**

**Under the guidance of Yama and Uchiha Sasuke**

**Three years ago. In the first month of Subject Asuna Uchiha, she mastered Lightning Blade known as Chidori in Three weeks by the guidance of his twin brother Sasuke Uchiha. After that Barrier Activation training for a month and completely mastered the technique that was activated by her will. The rest of that year was only training in Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and her abilities are still increasing . The second year was mastering the curse seal that have done in three months training and mastered it completely. Half of the second year she was send to the eastern hideout for Water Style training with Suigetsu Hozoki..* Coughed, **

"Is there a matter, Kabuto-kun?" Orochimaru creepily smiled. "Nothing Orochimaru-sama. I didn't expect Yama pair her with Suigetsu." Kabuto apologizes. "Please continue.." Orochimaru commanded.

**Asuna choose Suigetsu as her partner on the rest of her training. We have been surprised by Asuna Uchiha who were able to restrain and tame Suigetsu without breaking the base. On there training as Orochimaru's orders we put them in fight of 1000 men and her request to obtain The Sword of Shinku. As the trial starts they were able to finish 1000 men without killing them even with Suigetsu's side. After that she enhance her Swordsmanship, Strength Stamina and Taijustu with Suigetsu Hozoki in the rest of the training. The Third Year she was send back on the main base as Orochimaru-sama's orders and there she continued her training with Kabuto. **

**Under the Guidance of Kabuto **

**In three months she studied Medical Jutsu under the guidance of Kabuto. Her abilities surpass her limits as she mastered medical Jutsus another three months. She can now manipulate her Chakra but a insufficient when in battle when it comes to becoming a medical ninja. Her expertise are in front battle and silent assassination. **

**Swordmanship**

**Her swordmanship is way different than Sasuke she's more brutal than flawless. She doesn't like katana but she's in massive swords. Our hypnosis in her attitude towards sword was because of Suigetsu's influence. He wanted Asuna to join the next and new generation seven swords man of the mist. Hence she possess a strength with out her curse seal she can carry and destroy anything with her sword. Her strength can be compared to Tsunade but untested. **

**Fore Casting **

**She has a incredible mind towards strategies and think before act. A genius towards the game shogi, chess and even poker. **

**Progress of Curse Seal**

**The curse seal works on her body perfectly and enhance her in the way we expected. Her Level 2 form appearance is a winged beast same as Sasuke Uchiha but her wings resembled more "Angelic". Her hair become's crimson and her eyes became a crimson as well. She can activate in her own will more sufficient in battle.**

**End of the report.**

"That's all of it, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto put back his papers in his bag. "Great progress..." Orochimaru looked pleased. "She's a good snack after all." He smiled. "Indeed Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied but Orochimaru started to cough blood. 'The medicine is not working any more! I'll be back!" Kabuto immediately rushed outside the door.

Couple of Minutes a chidori blade almost slice Orochimaru's head but he blocked it using his own arms. "Open Sesame!" A feminine voice shouted a the door shattered in pieces. In his front was Asuna wearing a smirk in her face and Sasuke who used a Chidori blade. Asuna gave off a small laugh. "Teehee. Orochimaru you're coughing blood." Asuna keep her distance. "Asuna, go outside." Sasuke commanded. "Eh? can you handle him alone?" Asuna simply asked. "Sasuke nodded. "Tsk! You're no fun at all, Sasuke." She left the room with her sword on her shoulders. "As expected you came after all. Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru got Sasuke's attention. "You've nothing to teach us any more Orochimaru. In fact.." He step closer to Orochimaru. "You're weaker than I am nor Asuna. There's no point on giving you my body." He activated his Curse seal and Sharingan. "Because of you I became heartless." Orochimaru gave Sasuke a glare in his eyes. "Such big words for you Uchiha hatchlings." Sasuke smirked. "We were never been a hatchling if I was then I couldn't kill you at all. I am a avenger, Orochimaru. You only want a Sharingan am I right? However Itachi was too much for you so you took advantage of us mere hatch lings. Isn't it right?"

"You may be a genius but the level of Uchiha is way too much for you. Even a genuis like you is nothing in front of a "uchiha". You even dragged and transform you own body to surpass us Uchiha but in the end you still nothing to these eyes of ours." Asuna entered the room and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I really hate you Orochimaru. You're method is disgusting. Using body after another just find your answers to surpass us isn't it right?" She grinned. "Asuna!" Get out of here!" Sasuke commanded as he jump towards Orochimaru ready to strike but something got out of his mouth. "Yuck..." Asuna commented. "So that's your true form after many experiments. A white snake."Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who transformed himself as a snake. "Now Sasuke-kun. I'll be having that body of yours!" He started to attack but Sasuke dodge it easily.

Orochimaru's scales became snakes that attacked both Asuna and Sasuke. "It's useless Orochimaru." Sasuke continued killing the snakes attacking him and Asuna just waiting him to be finish. At last Orochimaru dropped dead but the scent of blood paralyze Sasuke. "Didn't I tell you Sasuke? My blood have poison that can paralyze it's victim. Now, for the finally!"

Sasuke found himself trap inside of Orochimaru's techinique. His body slowly covered with chunks of meat that looks really disgusting. "What is this?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru closely looked at Sasuke that glaring at him. 'This is my reborn technique and now I'll be having you're body." The met chunk slowing taking off on Sasuke's body. "Maybe never." The things around him covered with black and slowly turning against him. "No way! How can this be happening!" Orochimaru once again looked at Sasuke. "But then you must forgot you have a sister!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his sister popped besides Orochimaru. Almost lifeless but still her face had a smile. "Asuna!" Sasuke called her. Orochimaru slowly licked her face and attempt to eat it whole already but a red chakra covers his body. "Red Barrier." Asuna freed herself in the disgusting chunk of meat around her. "What is this?" Orochimaru was slowly devoured by unknown power. "I don't really know what it do but I'm so out of here! Sasuke!" Asuna turned around and Sasuke smirked. The meats slowly devoured by black power that slowly turned to Orochimaru and devoured him. They were back in reality and as soon as they were back Asuna was holding Kabuto's neck. "You done?" Asuna asked. Sasuke silently walk past them Kabuto break free. 'Who are you?" He asked and Sasuke simply send him a genjutsu on what happen earlier.

Asuna joins her brother and walked away. "Okay first I need to change and second let's get going!" And ran off away from his twin brother who left a sighed.

Asuna stretched her arms as they were already in the gates of the main base. "Do you really need to change?" Sasuke asked. Asuna looked towards herself. A blue kimono that extends to her knees and under it was a black pants then scandals. Inside her kimono was a black strapless tank top almost revealing her breast and a Uchiha crest necklace. Around her waist was a light blue belt with her sword Shinku on her back and a finger less gloves. Her hair was just lay back with out any garment. "Why don't you like it?"Asuna asked. 'Your...breast..." Sasuke muttered as he pulled her black top up so it won't be revealed. "Hey!"Asuna blushed as she felt his brother's hand on her breast. "Sorry.."Sasuke apologizes immediately.

Asuna sighed. 'Let's go to the eastern hideout first then the north." And started to walk. "No." Sasuke replied. "What do you mean no?" Asuna got irritated by his reply. "We go south then north." Sasuke started to walk towards South. "Oh come on! Your not going to include "HER" In the team aren't you?" Asuna protested. "I will." Sasuke coldly replied. 'Oh come! Sui said he can't stand her attitude, Sasuke! I want "him" and not "Her" in the team. Please!" Asuna begged her brother. "No." A cold reply.

_"Damn I can't win a argument to Sasuke! Why her! Even Sui don't like her all. Even thougth I haven't met her yet" _ She thought screaming silently. "I'm going to get Sui!" And she stormed away from her brother. Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Shit."

Asuna reached the shore and immediately bit her thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large shark summoned in front of her. "Hello, Shi!" She smiled. "What do you want, Asuna-sama?" Shi replied looking away from her. "I want to get Sui-kun from the eastern hideout. I don't really like to walk." Asuna commanded as she jump to his back and walked towards his fin. "You're saying, your going to free fish spiky teeth boy? Is that mean his D.I.E?" Shi asked her as he about to swim away from the shore. "Well, yeah. Sasuke took care of him." She replied. "By the way where is he?" Shi started to swim towards the ocean. "Well his going to the Southern Hideout." Asuna sat and sighed as Shi silently swam to there destination

Asuna P.O.V

Here I am going to save my best friend's butt. Even thought his a total idiot and obsess with collecting the "Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist" I really like him. Thought in the different way, he offered a truce to me because he wanted me to be part of the Seven Swords Man. I sighed. Before we knew each other I was rather silent but then he was really annoying. I slap him in the face and he flew way so far. He suddenly accepted me as his partner. As least his cute and nice but foul mouthed unlike what Sasuke want to be his team mate the "her". Here I am finally arrive in my destination I said my goodbye's to Shi. My royal, trusted and super nice big shark pet for bringing me in the hideout. I really thought he liked me because his always red when I summoned him anyways...

I walked towards the gate and a large horde of mutated curse dudes surrounded me. "Ah, beautiful subject ehhh." One with the most creepy curse seal transformation spoke. "What does she taste like?" Anther spoke. I sighed. I took of my kimono top revealing my black tank top and my curse seal activated. My wings grew and my feather spread all over the place. "Katsu!" All of them exploded. I continued my walk towards the hideout. "So his Death all ready spread in here. Make sense." I walk further in the hideout finding his cell. Somehow the place give me creeps. A whole lab containing many containers that Orochimaru created. None of them was visible only water if I make a wrong move I might end up unleashing someone else. On the end of the lab I finally saw his cell "Sui!" I called his name and a bubble came out of the container. Definitely him. I grab my sword and slash his container. Water splash in my feet a head slowly raise in the water. "Oh! Asu! I didn't know you're back already."So that means his D.I.E? I sighed and turn around. "Sui, because you're in debt your freedom to me as payment a fruit yogurt later and I want you to join our team." He suddenly came behind me and pointed his index finger in my head. "Why did you free me? Just because you're Sasuke's twin and my training partner I let you control me" he questioned his freedom."I still like your sword,Asu." He licked my ear. My eye brow twitched. I electrified him and grab his head. My eyes widened. "Shit! You're naked! My virgin eyes are tainted! Go away!" I threw him away from me and Suigetsu immediately liquefies himself. "Baka!" His embarrass head appeared. I grunted. "Go get some clothes." I left him still swimming.

I sighed as I walked into the forest path and a pool of water ahead. I saw Suigetsu swimming joyfully. His appearance aren't really common. His hair was white hair with light blue tint, purple eyes, lean-built body, and pointy teeth. "Whatcha looking at?" He shouted at me. "Ohh! So you're looking at my sexiness, eh!?"He stood half body letting me see his lean-built sexy abs and I felt blood on my nose then I kicked him in the face. "Pervert." I grunted and walked towards the water pool.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking. So if you want me to join your team then I need the Kubikiribocho from Zabuza -senpai. You know where it is?" He asked with a smile. I admit I really like uncommon man especially Gaara. I nodded. "I think it's still in there." I some how got piss and electrified the water Suigetsu swimming in. "AH! WHAT"S THE BIG DEAL!" He shouted. I glared at him that sends him chills on his body. 'GET SOME CLOTHES!" I shouted. He immediately nodded.

Finally after an hour Suigetsu was dress and we headed to the Hidden Mist Village. We pass into the Naruto bridge without any distraction. A lot I mean a lot of memories came back to me and somehow I regretted that I leave the leaf and I dreamed to be back once in the village. We walked into the bridge and a group of men surrounded a middle or I say old man. I sighed as the man approaches us. He slowly hold my chin gently and move his face closer to mine. He was kinda old and obviously he was rich. As for Suigetsu who's jaw dropped in the ground hard. "Hey! Th-!" A large man hold his off so he won't able to move. "Your name..." He whispered in my ear. I asked myself. DID MY FREAKING CHARM ACCIDENTALLY GOT NOTICE BY HIM!? OF ALL THE PEOPLE?! I want to shout in disgust but I stopped. "A..su..na." I used my ultimate weapon that Sui named Seductive voice. He looked at me and cupped my face. "Your such one of a kind of beauty, Asuna-chan." He smiled and tried to kiss me I tried to move but he tightly hold me. A hand grabbed his shoulders and punch his face. It wasn't Suigetsu. Guess what

Sasuke saved my day. "Asuna.." He grabbed the old man's face and wanted to crush it. "Sasuke." I sighed. "Let him go." I commanded that he gently did. The group tired to fight but Sasuke glared at them and make a run. "Will get back for revenge!" They shouted and left. Suigetsu coughed and glare as Sasuke. "Wow, didn't know you're here. Playing hero?" Sasuke glared at him as well. I coughed to break the awkward glaring contest. "Sasuke, I thought you're going to go to the Southern Hideout. If your lost the way is in the other direction." I mocked him good. "I didn't go to the Southern Hideout yet because I know my sister is up to no good and even her training partner can't help her so I'll join for a while anyways isn't me the leader of the team?." His words were like a knife cut through us. "We can't even win a argument " Suigetsu and I sighed.

We continued our little expedition to find Suigetsu's sword. Finally we arrive on the graves of Haku and Zabuza. "Hey Asu, Is it really in here?"Suigetsu asked. "I know it was here."I replied. "But it's not here. You know where it is?" He looked annoyed already. I slap my face. "Sui, I'm not the grave guardian so beats me." Suigetsu walked pass me and sighed. "Okay, so I need to post pone joining the group of yours since I need the sword first."

As we walk in the village. Sasuke out of curiosity finally spoke. "What do you really want?" Suigetsu put his arm in his head and carefree looked at Sasuke. "You see, in the hidden mist they are Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist and they all have the seven swords. Generation by generation the swords are passed down to the next generation. I admire the seven and they train me back then. Since Zabuza is gone the Throat Cleaver (Kubikiribocho) belongs to me." He looked at me and I glance at him. "I'll be collecting those seven swords and have a new group of Seven swordsman then I'll be the leader." He proudly announce to us. I raise my hands sign of mockery. "Why not wish that to the white crow! Maybe he'll grant it for sure." Sasuke chuckled.

We continued arguing about the Seven Swords stuff that greatly annoyed Sasuke. A kid crush towards us and instead of apologize we got curses. Suigetsu and I charged towards him but Sasuke stopped us. "Don't" The kid continued to mock and curse us then provoke us. Sasuke just glared at him and he silently muttered curses to us. Suigetsu who looked piss as I am glared at Sasuke. "Eh, I didn't know your such a kind guy, Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke just glared at him. I was still pissed. "Now, Suigetsu.. since you started it why not make up for me?" Suigetsu's eye brow twitch. "Me?! We were both in the mess to if wer-" We had the same thoughts. Suigetsu and I looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"_Ahh!" I moaned. "Asu-chaaaaan!" Suigetsu moaned as well. "This is the best!" I shouted and leaned towards Suigetsu's chest. "The best Yogurt ever!" He replied. __Sasuke almost choked his tea._

Me and Suigetsu shoved a spoonful of yogurt in our mouths and looked drunk on our Yogurt frenzy mayhem time. I didn't care what our fan girls and boys who surrounded us and admiring I was enjoying the food. "It's been awhile since we ate Yogurt. Right, Asu?" I nodded on agreement. "Since yogurt isn't included in the fish tank menu. This is delicacy! Suigetsu shove another spoon of yogurt. "You two fine with goofing off here?" Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu pointed his spoon towards Sasuke. "Are we even in hurry?" I nodded and frowned as my yogurt glass finally empty. "Why not share to me you're plans then?" Suigetsu suggested. "No, I'll tell you after the others are in the team." Sasuke took a sip of his tea and I ordered our 20th yogurt. Suigetsu grab my hand and waved it like an idiot. "Alright! we'll take the heaven beneath our feet or something like that then?"Suigetsu continued. Sasuke looked more irritated. "You guys can go and take whatever you want. But our goals are more greater than that."Sasuke replied with a cold tone. "Then tell me why do you want me in the team?" Suigetsu pointed his spoon closer to Sasuke. "First of all, I didn't want you to the team. Second, I didn't chose you, Asuna did. Third we only agreed on one guy who's in the Northern Hideout. Deal with it." Sasuke calmly replied. "You know, Asu. If someone else tell me about it I won't believe. Your brother has a silver tongue. I wonder it would stretch at all." Suigetsu muttered.

Finally the waitress arrived with our yogurt. "Hey sweetie, Do you know where is big sword near the Naruto bridge?" Suigetsu talked to the waitress as I grab my yogurt as well his. "Um,yeah. I think so. Now you mention it, there was something like that..What about it?" the waitress replied as she glance to Sasuke shyly. Suigetsu grinned. "Well, you see this guy here want to find that sword." He pointed his spoon on Sasuke. "What..? Uhm maybe someone else know..I'll go and ask!"The waitress immediately leave and bringing more waitress that surrounded Sasuke. I almost choked my yogurt laughing. "Well, you see. Ask Tazuna! He lives in the river side! I'm sure he knows!" The waitress kept squealing for his attention that made us laugh more. "Tazuna,huh." Sasuke whispered.

And we arrive in the riverside. Suigetsu cling his arms on my shoulder that I gladly took off. "Neh, Asu. Who's Tazuna?" I grunted. "His the chief carpenter who made the Great Naruto Bridge." I replied. As we arrive on front of his house he wasn't at home at all. His helper said they were in the Lightning Country. Suigetsu sighed again. "Lightning country...that's way too far." Suigetsu whinned. "Do you know where is the big sword near the Great Naruto Bridge?" Sasuke who was so silent a while ago spoke. The good carpenter told us that a guy called Daikoku Tenzen took it and he wanted to capture Zabuza but he failed because he was already died. So he just took the sword.

We head back in the village and bumped the kid a while ago who was cursing us. Suigetsu and I smiled. We dragged him in a alley and Suigetsu started to interrogate him

"Well' you're going to give us information we needed. The man called Tenzen." Suigetsu creepily smiled. "I don't know anything about Tenzen!" The kid shouted at Suigetsu. "Why don't you tell us everything that you do know about him?!" Suigetsu's patience are getting thin. The more he smiled the more piss he is. That's what I learn on Suigetsu's attitude and behavior. The kid got the point Suigetsu is showing him and started to talk. "Daikoku Tenzen is a politician but that's only his face in the surface but inside he is a leader of the thieves. He give the feudal lords huge amount to bribes, and I heard that he commits crime for his own gains!" He catches his breath. "You're well informed. So, where does he live?" Suigetsu asked more. "South of here, in a castle built in the middle of the forest. It is guarded with thousands of Mercenaries and they saw his untouchable." Finally he was done. We took off threatening him not to tell anyone.

We took a hotel near the place and took some good night sleep. After breakfast we immediately headed to the castle and they were really surrounded with a lot I mean a lot of Soldiers, thieves and mercenaries guarding the castle. Suigetsu put his hand on my hair. "So Asu, what's the plan?" I looked carefully and think. "Base on the soldiers numbers we will be fighting around thousand of those. I sugg-" Sasuke cut me off. "Why don't you two have a bet?" Sasuke brilliantly suggested. "A bet?" Me and Suigetsu said at the same time. "The first one who get his hands on the sword wins and can eat-all-you-want-frenzy-mayhem-yogurt my treat. "I didn't know you have a playful mind Sasuke!" I smiled. "If it's yogurt all you want then Let's do it! It looks fun having a competition on Sui." I demonically smiled. "Then let's start now. But there's one rule." Sasuke said. "One rule?" We asked. "Don't kill a single person." Our jaws dropped. "Shit.." Suigetsu muttered. "Asuna, I'll be confiscating your Shikaku." Sasuke commanded as I forcibly handed my sword. Sasuke looked at me and nodded. "That's the Que."

I jumped in front of the soldiers. I heard Suigetsu calling me a cheater and I silently chuckled. "Thanks for the head start, Sasuke!" I charged towards them. "Who are you?! You look suspicious attack her!" I smirked. I attacked them just by using my taijutsu. Apparently Suigetsu helped me on fighting. We made a entrance on the gates and they spray arrows towards us. I simply used my Barrier Jutsu on both of us and continued to fight while being rained down with Arrows. Very thoughtful of you Sasuke. We do our little combo and knock the biggest guy in the horde. We headed to the castle and continued the fighting. I knocked down the wall because I hate doors and walls as well. I intentionally cheated according to Suigetsu.

"I'm going to win the bet!" Suigetsu proclaimed. "Watch me defeat you then!" I shouted back as I destroyed the wall. We reach into the stairs and knocking everything who's in the way. Finally we arrived.

"HAha! I win!" He shouted and happily skipped feet. "Bastard!" I muttered. "That was tiring but we finally got to our goal!."He took my hand and wave it like a idiot. "I Beat you!" He shouted again and again. I smacked his head and we both looked on Tenzen's horrified face. "How can you bet all of my soldiers!" He shouted at us. "You see even decent weapon is useless against us." I nodded in agreement. "If a decent weapon can't slice you how about this?!" A vice approaches us and broke the wall. Suigetsu and I looked at his sword."Hey Asu,! Isn't it my Throat Cleaver!" He shouted but Suigetsu slice in half. I shouted.

"You did it!" He praised his bodyguard. "Dropping your guard in the last minute,eh? Get the girl and dispose of the body!" He commanded. The big guy was about to take me in but Suigetsu stop him. "Asu! You didn't have to shout!" He whined. I looked at his situation and laughed. He was still half and look totally helpless.. "How!" Tenzen shouted at us. Suigetsu connected himself in his other half and started to laugh. He put his hand on the Throat Cleaver and glaring at the user. "I'm praising you for able to use my sword without any training. By the looks of you, you indeed have a great body and muscular system." Suigetsu's arm started to gain muscles that scared the user of his sword.

"What do you want?!" Tenzen trembled. "I want to know who killed Zabuza and took his sword. I heard you did it. Even thought were not that close he is still my senpai." Suigetsu said. I leaned on the wall. "I didn't do it!" He quickly answered. I notice Sasuke finally arrived. "He did it!" Tenzen pointed at Sasuke. "He?!" We both said. Suigetsu chuckled. Sasuke threw my sword at me and some water for Suigetsu. "Let's get going already." Sasuke commanded and Suigetsu nodded. He raised his arm and threw the user out of the building. Suigetsu examined his sword. "Now, You guys really took care of it. Mind testing it?" He smiled at Tenzen. "Sui! LEt's get going!" I shouted and Suigetsu sighed. Instead of killing Tenzen her cut the pillars of the castle and we immediately leave. I looked back at the castle that just suddenly collapsed.

"OKay! Now for the Yogurt Frenzy Mayhem Time!" Suigetsu took both of my hands and started spinning me around.

"Shit.." Sasuke muttered.

A red haired girl started to sniff. _"A very familiar chakra...and a nasty one...another is...amazing..."_

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: **

**I wish you really like it. :) I really like Suigetsu so I paired him with my Oc but not Love pair I'm still in Gaara's sexiness. :D **

**So in short everyone:**

**Sui- Suigetsu **

**Asu- Asuna**

**If your confuse they share a bestfriend or friend complex. **

**Please Read, enjoy, follow and review!**

**Next on Uchiha Twin's: Your Death formed a team. Karin and Juugo**


	9. The Stalker and The Gentle Monster

**Me: Hellooooo I Am alive and well besides my eye bags and see the gui-\**

**All Naruto Characters: GET ON THE PROGRAM ALREADY AUTHORESS!**

**Me: Hai! Calm down and love Icha Icha paradise!**

**WARINING: VIOLENCE AHEAD!**

**Chapter 9: The Stalker and The Gentle Monster**

No One's P.O.V

Sasuke, Asuna and Suigetsu were having a awkward silence as they approach the Southern Hideout. Out of curiosity Suigetsu walk besides Asuna. He coughed to attract her attention and Asuna turned with a grumpy face. "What?!" Suigetsu leaned closer to her and whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"She still seemed to be piss then nodded. Asuna can hear Suigetsu's breathing as he move closer to her. "Are you having a period?" Suigetsu grinned. Asuna's eye twitched twice and her hair started to fly like they have there own life."You. Die .Now!" She punched Suigetsu's face and sending him flying away from her. "Pervert! Don't ask me those kind of Questions!"Suigetsu looked like a stress ball.

Sasuke sighed. "Are you still mad?" He demanded an answer. Asuna marched towards him. "Yes. I. am!" She replied. Sasuke looked frustrated as Asuna grabbed his shoulders and pull his body towards her. "I still don't get it!" Asuna shouted at him again."Why is that?" Sasuke coldly replied. "She..she's" Asuna muttered. "What? my Stalker?"Sasuke cut her out before finishes her sentence. He pulled her away from him and raise three fingers. "Look. First you haven't had the chance to meet her and just because Suigetsu told you what kind of personality she has she's still useful. Second, She's a medical ninja an -WOFT!" Asuna crashes her hand to Sasuke's mouth to stop him from speaking. "F.Y.I I Am a medical ninja!"Asuna replied as Sasuke rub his temple. "I know that but your not efficient to become a medical ninja, you know that right? Third she has a special ability that is very useful. Just pray that she won't accept my offer but then there are still stronger shinobi that you can choose with besides her but since it's my turn to choose I might just grab the chance." Sasuke sighed once again and glance towards his sister. She closed her eyes and started humming.

"What The Heck Are you Doing?" Sasuke questioned her actions. She turned and looked at her brother. "I Am Literally Praying for the Protection of My Brother's Virginity. Amen." Sasuke's eye twitch and Suigetsu who was floating besides Asuna burst laughing. "Sasuke's Virginity!? Sasuke's still a virgin! HAHAHA!" Suigetsu rolled over laughing. "Fuck off." Sasuke muttered.

They finally arrive on their destination but a large metal door was in the way. Sasuke who was still annoyed pointed at the door then to Asuna. Asuna understood and nodded. She pointed her finger to Suigetsu that seems had no idea in the charade they were in. She once again pointed at Suigetsu then the door. Suigetsu who was still clueless looked annoyed. "What?" Asuna sighed and once again pointed her finger towards Suigetsu's sword then the door. Finally Suigetsu understood. "What?! Why would I? Three of us have swords why would I use mine?" Suigetsu started to whine. Asuna looked at him in a serious face and still pointing her finger the door. Suigetsu sighed and followed the order. He slashed the door a couple of times and broke it into pieces. "Open Sesame!" Suigetsu shouted as the metal door collapsed. They stepped in and pass couple of cells containing a bit few prisoners.

"That crest.." A prisoner step closer. "It's Uchiha Sasuke.." Another one spoke. They continued to walk until a red haired fellow stopped them. "So it's really you guys..." She glared on each of them. She immediately notice Asuna who was behind Sasuke. "Sasuke, who is she?' She pointed at her with a glare. Sasuke looked at Asuna. "Well, Karin this is Asuna my-" Sasuke suddenly cut off as Asuna clings in one of his arm and pressed it between her breast. "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend." Asuna spoke seductively.

For the moments of silence they glance into each others eyes. "GIRLFRIEND! SASUKE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" Karin shouted on top of her lungs as Suigetsu burst laughing. Sasuke who was somehow blushing and tried to break free on Asuna's grip but she pressed it more. Everyone looked at Asuna at once as she pointed at Karin. "Karin-san, I didn't know you have a small breast."Asuna care freely said and awkwardly smiled. This time Suigetsu laugh uncontrollably and started to roll over the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Karin shouted as she got closer to Sasuke and tried to grab Asuna's hand. Asuna gently took Sasuke's chin and crash his lips to hers. Another awkward silent.

Suigetsu died laughing on the floor. Karin somehow melted and knelt on front of the twins drooling. Sasuke keep on coughing and wiping his lips that is not very cool on a moment. Asuna started to giggle. As everyone gathered there wits they stood and followed Karin who is still paralyzed on what Asuna did. Asuna and Suigetsu keep on laughing about it. They hit her hard as planned.

"Karin, come with us. We need you!" Sasuke who was sitting on the coach likely commanded Karin to join. Asuna was sitting besides Suigetsu who was drinking water calmly they rested their weapons behind them. "Huh?! Why the hell should I? I've been put in charge in the place and I am not joining since Your GiRLFriend is coming!' Karin replied violently as she glared at Asuna who is somehow sleepy. "Orochimaru is gone and Asuna is not my girlfriend for god sake." Sasuke coldly replied. "What? Then what are the relation you two share!? You seemly enjoyed that kiss a while ago!" Karin glare daggers at the sleepy Asuna. "What about all of the people that were detaining?!" She continued. "Some one is a bit jealous." Asuna smirked. Suigetsu gave off a small laugh on approval. Sasuke sighed. " If you still don't understand the situation. Asuna is my twin sister and Suigetsu is her training partner that she tagged along." They nodded on agreement. "You have a twin sister?! Why did I miss that?!" Karin shouted in disbelief. "She took training in the eastern hideout when you come by in the main hideout so you didn't have a chance to know her." Sasuke explained. Karin was still piss on Asuna's attitude. "_I don't belief Sasuke have a twin sister but then I hate her! If I want to be with Sasuke then that means I have to deal with her!" Karin thought._

"Suigetsu.. Asuna. Go and release everyone being held here." Sasuke commanded. Asuna sighed on her sit same as Suigetsu who just finish his drink. "Still talking like a boss,huh?" Asuna stood and took her sword. "Don't you dare!" Karin shouted at her but she didn't faze. She completely ignored Karin and took Suigetsu's sword and toss it over him. "Now there's be no need to guard. What are you going to do now?"

Suigetsu opened the door with Asuna. "Suigetsu, take care of her." He once again commanded before they left the room. Karin desperately tried to stop them but failed. "No way! Besides I have no obligation to go with you!" Karin shouted at Sasuke who is still convincing her. "I guess that's it...if you're against it then I'll let Asuna choose the next team mate we are going to." Sasuke sighed to his disappointed.

**While Asuna and Suigetsu**

They arrived on the cells where the prisoners were located and Suigetsu talked to them. He explained that Orochimaru was defeated and they were free to go. He ordered the prisoners that once they got out of their cells thy spread that Sasuke defeated Orochimaru and the only man that will bring peace and stability in the world. Then off they go like birds finally freed from their cages. Asuna sighed. "Come on, Sui. I have a bad feeling all the sudden." Suigetsu stood and walk besides Asuna. "Neh, Asu. Can I ask you something?" Asuna glared at him. "If it's my period well never mind." She wave her hand. Suigetsu laughed. "No, not that actually. Why are you gathering teamates?" Asuna stopped and think for a moment. "Sasuke, have a goal. He said that to achieve it we must form a small team it's the best way to achieve it." She explained slowly so Suigetsu can understand. "Then why did you chose me?" He clings his arm to Asuna's shoulder. "Remember that day we met?" Suigetsu nodded. "If my memories serve me correctly. You want to have the sword called. Hamehame, no wait Samhema.. no still wrong. Hamesadhe..Nope it doesn't rhyme " Suigetsu sighed. "It's Samehada." Asuna turned around. "Ah, right! It's like a tongue twister for me. But anyways Itachi's partner is Kisame Hoshigaki the one who wields the HameHame." Asuna bit her tongue. "It's Samehada. Your right. I didn't know about that but then it's a good thing that you freed me since I can battle him and take Samehada." Suigetsu suddenly thank Asuna. Finally recovered they walked back at the room where they left Sasuke. Suigetsu turned the knob. "Hey, Asu." He called her attention. "Hn?!" Asuna somehow looked annoyed. 'The. door. is. lock. from. the. inside." Suigetsu slowly remove his hand on the knob and away from the door. "_Shit..." Suigetsu told himself._Asuna's eye twitch.

**Then**

Karin slowly step backwards to the door. She silently locked the door so Sasuke wouldn't notice. "I'll go." She spoke nicely. Sasuke looked confuse. Karin walked towards him and put down her glasses then sit close to Sasuke. "If you insist that much..I'll go with you." She slowly got herself close to Sasuke. "What are you saying? You change your mind quickly." Sasuke asked still confuse on the sudden shift decision. "When I think about it. It's kinda boring guarding in place." She got more closer and closer. Sasuke somehow felt his hair on his neck stand. "Don't get so close." Karin smiled. "Why don't you think we just do it. Just the two of us?" Karin was almost kiss Sasuke but the wall suddenly cracked. After that the whole wall crashed down on front of them. Karin immediately stood up. Asuna punch the whole wall and it broke down into pieces. She cracked her fist, her hair was revived into life and approach the room. Suigetsu and Karin looked scaried as hell "Calm down. Nothing happened." Sasuke commanded and Asuna put her hand on her pocket.

_"What the fuck happened with the wall?!" Karin thought. _

_"Nice entrance, Asu-chan." Suigetsu thought and smiled. _

Suigetsu walked on front of Asuna and his arm slowly shrieking. "Come on, Sasuke. It seems like Karin won't come."

Sasuke stood."No,She's coming with us." They all heard Asuna curse. "Shit." Karin put her glasses on. "W-who said I'll go! I'm just going to tag along that's all!" Sasuke left still confuse. "Is that so? Then let's part ways then." Suigetsu's arm now completely shirk in it's normal state. "Next is Juugo-san right?" Asuna spoke. "What!? Juugo?! Are you serious? We are going to include that guy in the team?!" Karin shouted in disbelief. "You just said will part ways so it doesn't concern you." Asuna turned around. "No! It doesn't concern me! Hey! I'm talking here! Are you picking a fight!" Karin once again shouted at Asuna who is still ignoring her.

**OutSide**

Asuna leaned to Sasuke's back try to relax but failed since Karin started to shout about the Northern Hideout. "You see, The northern hideout is not a regular hideout than anything else." She explained. "What else?" Sasuke asked. "That place is a human experiment lab! The uncontrollable monsters that are born there are kept locked up! " They all can hear the trembling in her voice. Asuna stood and started to walk. "The only guy that Sasuke and I agreed on is Juugo. That means his special and we have something to make up to so let's get going."

On the way Karin explained the things she knew about Juugo and same thing with Suigetsu who fought him once. According to Karin, Juugo came to Orochimaru for rehabilitation to suppress killing innocent lives. Once they heard about it they all became silent. Karin continued. All of them realise Juugo was the original bearer of the curse seal.

As they about to arrive Suigetsu again suggested to have a rest that was supported with Asuna who sat besides them. Karin scolded them again and again. Questioning the strength they have and the sword they carry. Luckily Asuna brought ear plugs and gave some of it to Suigetsu. They peacefully have there rest until Sasuke spoke."Hey." They all looked on Sasuke's direction. A guard almost half dead fell on front of them. Karin immediately examines the body. It was still alive but barely. "You're Uchiha Sasuke? Help..me" They silently listened on the half dead guard. "It all started when Orochimaru died. They all started to rioting if left like this.." He suddenly felt pain and died. "Uh-oh. He died." Suigetsu complimented.

All of them turned there attention on the creature landed on front of Asuna. "A level 2 cursed seal!" Karin shouted to warn Asuna. Sasuke and Asuna easily slice the being without killing it. "That was fast." Suigetsu still left staring. "The Hideout is just ahead. Let's get going. I already want to see Juugo." Asuna returned her sword on her waist and lead the way to the Hideout.

"This sucks literally." Suigetsu once again commented. A horde of level 2 Curse Seal beings surrounded the team. "Karin, Is Juugo in the horde?" Sasuke commanded. "Wait a sec, will yah?!" Karin shouted and started to concentrate. "Juugo is not in the horde." Sasuke confirmed. "This is troublesome." Suigetsu took his sword and stood in his fighting stance. Asuna grinned."This is the most awesome prison break ever!" Asuna grab her sword and started to attack. "Don't hit the vital spot, Idiot!" Sasuke commanded as they join the fight.

The entrance was a total wreck and almost half dead people standing on the team's feet. Karin finally showed up with keys on her hand. "Let's go!" She commanded. Asuna lazily followed her. They walked into silent, bloody and narrow hallways of the hideout. It was too silent for them except the only voice they can hear is Karin scolding Suigetsu. "Which way?" Suigetsu asked as they approach a intersection. "Just straight ahead." Karin pointed ahead and Asuna followed her instruction with Suigetsu. As Sasuke was about to follow Karin forcibly dragged him in another direction. "Hey! Why did you need to lie?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his shirt away from Karin. "They are both annoy don't worry they will be fine." Karin continued to walk with Sasuke.

..

..

..

..

"Okay, so Asuna. What can a curse seal do to your body? I heard you transform into those scary beings." Suigetsu grumbled. "Well, I indeed transform into a monster look alike but it gave us sort of amazing chakra. My appearance is kind red angel and Sasuke's..hmm. What do you lo-"" She turned around and finding herself not with Sasuke and Karin. Suigetsu turned as well and started to get a distance away from Asuna. "That **bitch!"** Asuna shouted furiously, she clinched in her fist together and started cracking them. Suigetsu's eyes widened. _"Oh shit! That's the first time I heard Asuna curse like that! It's end of the freaking world! KARIN RUN!" _

..

..

..

..

"This is the door." Karin pointed at the heavy sealed door and started to put the keys inside the lock. Once she was done, Karin was about to open the door but Sasuke stop and opened the door. **"Bingo! I'll Kill you!"** A orange haired man with a sort transformation look came out and charge at Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Karin shouted._"Oh my god! Sasuke's chakra...change!"_ Karin pull back into reality and stood. "Sasuke!" She shouted once more. Juugo added more force on his attack and force to crush Sasuke. Sasuke somehow transformed and stop the attack with his claw winged like transformation. "**HAH! ANOTHER ONE OF MY COPIES!"** Juugo shouted and tried to crush Sasuke once more but two massive broadsword stopped him. "It's official. Karin, I'm voting you out of the team!" Asuna smirked. Suigetsu and Asuna attacked Juugo in the same spot and gave the same strength but Juugo easily blocked their attacks. "That's weird, Juugo. You didn't use that when we fought!" Suigetsu shouted as they shift there strategy. Asuna slash him above but he blocked same goes to Suigetsu who attacked the lower part but his body transformed and block the attack. "Stop it." Sasuke commanded but Suigetsu and Juugo ignored him. _"GO and kill yourselves already!" Karin evily thought. _ Asuna jumped out of the way followed his brothers orders. Suigetsu and Juugo continued to fight.

*Snap

Sasuke appeared on front of them and stopped them using white snakes. "You two. Do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke's voice change and his aura wrap with murderous intent. Suigetsu took a large gulp."Sasuke, calm down!" Asuna shouted as she approach them. The White snakes returned into Sasuke's sleeves and he seems finally calmed down. Juugo also returned into his normal state and seems have no idea what happened. He panicked and returned himself in his cell. "Hurry up and lock the door!" Juugo desperately pleaded. "Juugo, I just came to take you out of here. Come with me." Sasuke calmly asked Juugo. "He's too scared." Suigetsu added.

Juugo once again pleaded. "I don't want to kill any more people! I don't want to go outside. Why did Kimimaro left me here?!" Asuna took a step forward but Sasuke stop her. They shot death glares to each other. "No." Sasuke coldly said, trying to stop Asuna's movements. 'Bite me." Asuna replied, she ignored Sasuke and leaned into the metal door. "You know Juugo.." She calmly said and slowly opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke once again tried to stop her but she entered and close the door.

Juugo's eyes widened. "Wha.. Stop it! Go away already! I don't want to kill anyone!" Juugo run towards the corner. Asuna sighed, she walked towards him. "You know Juugo.. I know who is Kimimaro." She put her hand on Juugo's hair. "You do?" Juugo was still shaking. She nodded. "He died for me and my brother." Juugo flinched. "Then you are... the twins Kimimaro told me about... Uchiha..Asuna..Uchiha..Sasuke" Once again she nodded. "Go away! His died and no one can stop me anymore!" Asuna sighed, she raise her hand and a blue light appeared. Juugo looked at her. 'What's that..?"

"You see. This is my ability. They called it Barrier Jutsu or whatever but with this I can protect the love ones that the world left me." She let a small smile on her face. "And this.." On her other hand was a red light slowly appeared. "I don't really know what this other thing do but.." She clash both of her hands and snap her fingers. A gentle warm light illuminated the whole room that somehow amaze Juugo. He tried to touch one and it scattered. They looked like fireflies, slowly covering the whole dark room. Juugo's eyes wrap in a sudden happiness as Asuna snap her fingers they evaporated. "Kimimaro died for us and leaving you alone so we decided to take you to the world and help us. I want to act as your cage Juugo. That's what I want to do. I want to help you." She stood and Juugo watch her reached her hand towards him. "Will you help me, Juugo-san? I'll become your light." She gently smiled. Juugo nodded.

..

..

..

Sasuke raised his hand and almost slap Asuna's face but he hesitated. "I'm sorry." She looked away. "You almost give me a heart attack you, Idiot!" Sasuke scolded her for the last ten minutes. "_AHH! Sasuke's soo protective!" Karin thought while blushing. "Tsk. Really? Asu-chan. Baka!" Suigetsu told himself._ Asuna jumps to Sasuke and giving him a hug. "Sorry..." She whispered into his ears.

"Hn."

Asuna jump down and stood between Suigetsu and Juugo. Suigetsu patted her head and Juugo looked at him gently. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Now, My team is finally assembled. I'll tell you our motives. Our plan is to eliminate Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki. I want you to all lend me your power." Sasuke explained. "Asuna, already told me that.." Suigetsu cross his arms in his chest. "However..Karin. You said that we will part ways on the journey so what are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I can post pone my plans and join you. It's no big deal anyways." Karin obediently replied. Suigetsu looked at her, annoyed. "Karin. Be honest. Don't you want to stay on Sasuke's side?" Karin snapped. "That's not it! Who would say such thing!" Karin furiously replied. "See? Bulls eye. You're voice is cracking. Well..well" Suigetsu shot a glare on Karin. "I really do know..the past with Sasuke..." Karin snapped, she was about to punch Suigetsu but Asuna catch her fist,completely stopping her to move. They shot death glares on each others eyes. "Well, well. Protecting your boyfriend,huh?" Karin insulted Asuna.

"Look here, **Bitch." **Asuna gripped on Karin's fist. _"HOLY SHIT! It's end of the world!? Two more.. and your done!" Suigetsu shouted in his mind._

The hair on Karin's neck stood up and her knees trembles. Asuna's eyes changed into a crimson (Sharingan)."If you think I forgot what you did earlier then you're wrong. I don't care on your **Fucking** feelings with Sasuke but you put his life in danger!" She raise her fist. "I won't let that **fuc-!"**

"**Asuna!"** Sasuke held Asuna's fist that was inches on Karin's face. "Pull yourself together!"

Asuna who finally recovered from her emotions, let go of Karin's fist and hide on Suigetsu's back. Sasuke shot a glare on Suigetsu. "Suigetsu, stop agitating her... I do believe that we will all working together. Didn't I? You are fully aware of Asuna's temper, right?!"

Suigetsu nodded. "My bad, Karin. Sorry, that I dragged you in the peak of your anger level, Asu-chan." He patted on Asuna's head, that seems calmed her. "Okay, anyways. I'll stick around with the twins since Itachi's partner is Kisame Hoshigaki. My goal is to take Samehada for myself." Karin looked away. 'Someone's compensating by collecting swords." Suigetsu looked on Karin, annoyed. "Sui.." Asuna whispered. "I know." Suigetsu replied. He looked at Juugo. "Since you Uchiha's are the main cause of Kimimaro's sacrifice. I want to see how strong you are and I'll help you to your goals." Juugo replied. 'Then it's decided. From this day forth...we will call ourselves...Hebi." Sasuke stared on his teammates eyes. "Our only motive is to eliminate..Uchiha Itachi." **  
**

..

..

..

The team set their course. They camp on a small cave where they set fire and eat who was looking at Asuna's sudden change of expression,On his curiosity he approach Suigetsu." Suigetsu.. Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu nodded. "What suddenly happened to Asuna-san?" He gently asked. Suigetsu sighed and dragged Juugo out of the cave. "What is it that it need to be private?"

Once again Suigetsu sighed. "I don't really believe it but Sasuke once told me..." He raise three fingers. "Once Asuna said three curses on a conversation is equal to another three different words that would be very dangerous. And that Sasuke really avoided to happen."

"Three different words?

"When she said three curses it literally means something else."

"Something else? What do you mean by those words?"

"It means..**I'll kill you.." **

Juugo gulped.

+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Hello... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Trivia: Asuna is cup D **

**:D **

**You didn't expect that Asuna have another personality. no? **

**Well, I really need to improve my grammar and some sht like that but then..**

**I am really excited on Asuna and Sasuke vs Itachi it would be really great. You think? **

**Next Chapter: Art is A BANG! **

**Please read, enjoy, fave and Review! **


	10. BIg Brother I Love You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. If I Do The whole Akatsuki is alive.**

**Chapter 10: Big Brother I Love You**

_"I'll name her Asuna. Asuna Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. How that sounds?" _

_"Your name is really beautiful.."_

_"Really?"_

_"Asuna-chan!"_

_"Asuna your name is pretty as same as your face and personality."_

_"Who named me?" _

_"Your Big Brother."_

_"Big Brother."_

_"Ita-chan..."_

_"Itachi...Uchiha.."_

_"Itachi Uchiha."_

_"Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life...Run away..run away...and cling to your pitiful life."_

_"Maybe next time..."_

_"You have done your best..."_

_"I love you both with all my heart..." _

"ARGH!" Asuna shouted as she slammed her fist on the wooden floor. "Damn it!" She said calming herself. She quickly scanned the place and discovered that her fist was inches to Karin's face. She palely looked at Karin's shocked face.

"What the Hell?! First, your shouting now you almost punch me in the FACE?!" She shouted. Asuna just simply looked at her eyes and sighed.

Shortly after a long silence the door slammed and Sasuke with the rest of the boys barged in.

Sasuke almost dove himself on front of Asuna's bed and check everything that he think was necessary. "Jugo, bring me some towels and water." He commanded as he press his hand to Asuna's forehead.

Asuna stares with empty eyes. "Itachi."

(-/.\- )?!

"Let's gather and search for the areas where the Akatsuki last seen." Sasuke commanded as everyone in the team nodded in unison. Asuna walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She muttered.

"Not now." Sasuke just turned and nodded as he walk away, ignoring Asuna. She just sighed and walked away.

"I'm sorry." She muttered and move to her destination.

She jumped tree to tree until she notice a presence of a familiar chakra. Two charka actually. She activated her sharingan and hid her chakra presence. She stop into a tree nearby the place she sense the chakra. Asuna slowly move as silent as she could and the moment she gaze on her target, her eyes widened.

"Naruto...Itachi?" She whispered as she looked pitifully on Naruto who is obviously trap in Itachi's genjutsu. She held her gasped and calm down.

She held grip on her weapon and ready to strike, not minding informing or sending message to the team. She step out of her hiding place then everything went black.

_Everything Asuna saw was a crimson sky and black river under her. Countless crucifix surrounded her and the moment she knew she was in Itachi's genjutsu. _

_Below her was the most weirdest thing she could imagine. It was her when she was a baby, cradled by Itachi himself with a wide smile. _

_"Asuna Uchiha..." I'll name her that. Itachi thought. Asuna could hear his words clear from her mind. She was in Itachi's mind. A mind full of sorrow and pain that she didn't expected to see._

_The image change in an instant and the event was when they are around five years old. Itachi took the twins besides the lake. The little Asuna slowly dip her little legs on the cold water and little Sasuke followed. Itachi force smiled as he watch his little siblings played in the lake and he leaned to the tree for a shade. _

_"They are too young to learn what our clan really is..." Itachi thought with a frown face. He bit his lips and let small blood gush out of his lips. He clench his fist together unable to bare to watch his own little siblings bare the clans expectations and its hatred. " Father, why would you raise a coup deta against the Konoha?" He thought. Asuna gasped on Itachi's thought. _

_"Uchiha planned a coup deta against Konoha? But why?" She said. All this time Itachi knew all this but how? and why? She remembered that Itachi was a genius on their clan and all the expectations fall down to him. Her chain of thought stopped as the Little Her ran towards Itachi dripping wet. _

_"Ita-chan!" She squeaked that made Itachi smiled and welcome her with a embrace. _

_"Asuna-chan? Why are you dripping wet?" Itachi knew why but he couldn't resist to ask. Sasuke apparently appeared and Itachi let him join for a hug. _

_"Sasu-chan made this large splash of water.." Asuna mimicked the large splash she saw with her tiny arms and waving it like a wave. Itachi laughed whole heartedly. _

_"Eh!? You used your jutsu on me, Asu-chan! And you're not the only one whose wet here!" Sasuke scowled as he brushed his wet hair. Itachi smiled on both of them and poke the twins foreheads._

_"Ita-chaan!" Asuna pouted and same as Sasuke. "That hurts!" _

_Itachi once again smiled. "I love you too." _

_Asuna could feel her heart broken into pieces as memories drifted to her mind. She held her chest together and watch as images change again. This time Itachi confronted with a masked man. _

_"You know about my true identity?" He asked and Itachi confidentially nodded. _

_"Obito Uchiha. You've actually died years ago, yes?" Itachi said with a smooth voice avoiding to threat the older Uchiha. _

_Obito chuckled. "Why are you here?" _

_"I came to ask help. I want you to train me." He replied straight forward and voice with seriousness. The moment of silence Obito nodded. "You are aware I have a condition?" _

_Itachi nodded. "Yes. I am prepared." _

_Obito nodded. "The tablet." _

_The scene change immediately before Asuna could realize what the tablet was. The Uchiha clan heads with his Father and Itachi was within the meeting. They all talked about how the coup de ta will work thru Itachi's position as a head of the ANBU. Asuna listened carefully what was the plan and looked at Itachi's face who was trembling. _

_"Damn it! Father, why now? Asuna and Sasuke are too young for the war! And War only gave us hate and pain! I can't let my younger siblings to experience this! Never I will not accept this!" Itachi shouted on his mind that made Asuna tremble. The scenes quickly change Itachi now confronted the Third Hokage telling him the Clans plan._

_"Kill all of them and don't leave one alive." The Third Hokage said with a sighed. "This is a order, Itachi Uchiha." _

_Itachi's eyes widened. "So it comes to this Hokage-sama?" _

_The Hokage nodded. Yes."_

_Asuna fell down to her knees crying as she witness again, the massacre of her clan. As soon as Itachi finish with the villagers and Obito killed the whole Police force, Itachi opened the door of their house. Mikoto welcomed him with a smile. Fugaku was also there in the table getting ready to eat. _

_"Itachi? Are you okay, dear?" Mikoto smiled, gently."Have you eaten yet? I'm sure Asuna and Sasuke will arrive soon." _

_"Those two arrive quite late aren't they?" Fugaku couldn't help to smile. "They are training hard, aren't they Itachi?" _

_Itachi couldn't looked at his parents for what he will do next to them. He just force a smile then just like that he walked towards them with a katana ready to kill. He looked away. _

_"I'm so sorry..." Itachi thought. "I'm sorry.." He kept saying it to his mind that Asuna begin to cry harder. _

_"Itachi! Don't! Stop!" Those were the words Asuna manage to say as Itachi stab their parents. Both of them replied with a smile. "Itachi..." Fugaku said as blood gush into his mouth and stomach. Itachi began to tremble on his grip of his katana. Tears burst out on Itachi's eyes as he couldn't bear to kill his own parents. _

_"The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you...You truly are a gentle child." Fugaku said as he held his wife's cold hand. _

_"Father...Mother..."_

_"Promise us... You'll take care of Asuna...and...Sasuke.." They said as they drop dead on their own blood. "Yes. I will. I will protect them whatever it will cause." Itachi wiped his tears as the door slowly opened. _

_"Asuna? Sasuke?!" He thought. _

_Asuna watched as the fight that started all of their hatred. All she could hear was Itachi mentally asking forgiveness that he hurt his little siblings. Before he left the compound he was crying and slash his headband leaving the twins unconscious. _

_The scene change on Itachi confronted the Thrid Hokage asking the twins protection and officially labeling Itachi as a missing nin also serve as a spy to the Akatsuki. _

_Asuna just cried and cried until she choked on her own breath, she held her arms together into her chest and sob. Suddenly a cold hand landed on her shoulder making her shriek in shock. Her eyes widedned and once more her tears burst out. "Itachi..." _

_Itachi smiled gently as Asuna jump from her sit and hug him without hesistation. She cried on his neck as Itachi hugged her back. Asuna lost words even her mouth just continued to whimper on the moment she saw Itachi. _

_"Asuna..Stop crying..." Itachi said, rubbing Asuna's back._

_"I don't care if this is a genjutsu...but those years...everything make sense now.."Asuna replied, burying her head on his weasel's neck. Itachi got confuse and pulled her away enough to see her face. _

_She was still smiling but tears continued to flow on her eyes. "You knew?"_

_Asuna simply shook her head. "I was not sure...but I have my doubts...you cried on that day...and I tried to convince myself that was just a genjutsu but I was wrong...everything was real...but Itachi...Why?"_

_Itachi looked away, avoiding his little sister's gaze." I killed my lover, friends, neighbor and our parents but I couldn't kill you both...your pure and innocent...you don't deserve such way...you have dreams and I want them to become reality...I will not and I can't kill both of you...I will not..."Weasel's face covered with tears was slowly wipe by his little sister and hugged him tighter. _

_"Ita-chan..." Weasel's sad face immediately replaced by a smile as he remember the nickname his little sister gave him many years ago. "Why am I the only one here? Where's Sasuke?"_

_Itachi once again avoided the gaze of his little sister. "... I don't really know where's Sasuke now but i choose you to be here with me because I know all this years...you don't hate me.." He smiled. "You followed Sasuke because his the only family left right?" _

_Asuna nodded and a small sighed heard from the Weasel. "I know too that you want to come back to the Leaf._

_This time Asuna hesitantly nodded."...Where are you now? Can I visit you some time? When everything is okay? I'm sure Sasuke can understand."_

_Itachi slowly shook his head. "Asuna...I'm already dead..."_

_Asuna's eyes widened. "What?! But how...NO! Wait...This can't be!" _

_Itachi nodded. "Sasuke defeated me. But I died from my diseases." _

_Asuna stood up on her disbelief."What? What diseases? You were sick? But how can this genjutsu still working?"_

_"This is a chakra force I implanted to you when I knock you out."_

_"What! Why?" _

_Itachi stood and ran his hand on his little sister's neck. "To remove this." _

_A small chakra appeared on his finger and the seal immediately reacted, going berserk. "How can.." One sharp pain followed that immediately transformed Asuna's body and tried to attack the weasel._

_"Stand still this will be quick." Matter of second Susano appeared and immediately stab the seal, extracting it to the gourd of Weasel's Susano. "Orochimaru is still alive because of this seal. My last mission is to save you both from Orochimaru." _

_Asuna drop to her knees in such pain and slowly her body gone numb. As she looked at Itachi who kneeled down and his image slowly fading he once again gently smiled. "Asuna...tell Sasuke...I love you both...With all my Heart..."_

_Before Asuna fainted a tear once again roll to her cheek. "Big Brother, I love You Too..." _

_(T^T) (-A-) (*O*) _

Asuna woked up on a comfy bed and panting hard. She calmed herself and breath deep before scanning the place. It was obvious she was in a hospital. her body covered with bandages and a sharp pain on her head, making her dizzy. She was about to stand up but the door opened.

"Good Morning..." A nurse gently greeted her. "How are you?"

"Where am I?" She immediately asked.

The nurse looked at her with a confuse look. "You're in a hospital."

"No. Where?"

"Konoha."

**A/N: Because some of my followers demanded me to update even I'm at college I will try now. Before moving at my next story updates I will update this first...**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**


End file.
